The Avatar's Daughters
by aldericon
Summary: After fighting the Fire Lord, Aang has finally settled down with Katara, and has a family of seven Tsukiko, Ayi, Ayumi, Kya and Sora , all living in the Southern Water Tribe. But what happens when the Tribe is attacked by outsiders?
1. Prologue

**Genre:** Mystery, Romance, Action Adventure, Drama, Comedy  
**Rating:** PG-13, for romance scenes, fighting  
**Warnings/Disclaimers:** I do not own **Avatar: The Last Airbender**. Secondly, Tsukiko, Ayi, Ayumi, Kya, Sora, Mika and Akako are owned by another person on another site. I used to read her story quite a lot and was able to gain her permission to reproduce this story on another site. So, to clarify, this story was made by kitahikaru, and not me, but feel free to comment on it and I'll pass the comments onto her.

**Prologue**  
_It took awhile for me to learn Firebending. But after Katara's reassurance and compassion, I was able to. You see, I might only be the last Airbender and the youngest Avatar, but I don't entirely know what I am supposed to do still. And Firebending is one of my worst fears. I burnt Katara once because of my foolishness and impatience. But now we have returned to a more compassionate understanding._

Fire Lord Ozai was tougher to beat. With Katara near death behind me, I had to think and act quickly. I mastered the Avatar State, but that wouldn't be enough. The Solar Eclipse was going to end in a few hours, and there wasn't any time to just sit and wait for it to end so Ozai would regain his powers to fight a proper battle. I used my Firebending for the first time against an enemy. I won.

You might wonder how a thirteen-year-old boy defeated the Fire Lord with the same element he mastered. It takes skill, trust, determination, and of course, compassion, for one to do something so dangerous. Katara was unconscious by the time I defeated Ozai, and I had to get her out of the palace before something worse happened. I got her out on time; a troop of Waterbenders arrived to help with any injuries, women among them. They took Katara out of my arms and put her straight into a medical tent. I wasn't able to see her for three whole days.

But those three whole days gave me time to think. I was able to realize that I had to tell Katara how I felt about her now. What if she had truly died without knowing that I loved her? I wasn't going to allow it to happen again. As soon as she had awoken from her tiny coma, I was the first one to go in. Hakoda, Sokka, and Toph insisted that I was the first to go in. I had saved her life from the Fire Lord, after all. As I entered, I heard serious coughing, and realized she was ill. The smoke from all the fire that was shot at her entered her lungs, the Healer had told us, and she would be weak for the rest of her life.

I knew Katara wasn't ever going to let something like that keep her down. She sat up on the small cot on the floor and motioned for me to lay with her. I shook my head and just sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her lifeless ocean blue eyes. She was too sick. Katara was sick because she had insisted to come along and help me, and I had allowed her.

"Aang, I have to tell you something," she had whispered hoarsely. She was losing her voice too!

"What? What is it, Katara?" I had asked her eagerly, and I had slowly taken her hand.

"When I was about to die, I was thinking about you. How I hadn't told you sooner," Katara had whispered, and pulled me into an embrace that was full of love, compassion, trust, and so much more. "I love you."

I was ecstatic with joy. Katara was in love with me! I told her the same, and all felt right again for me. But that wasn't the end of our love. When she turned eighteen, and I turned sixteen, we instantly married. Soon after, she gave birth to our first child, Tsukiko, a Waterbender. We loved her so much. Two years later, the twins, Ayi and Ayumi, arrived. They were girls as well, and Waterbenders. Kya came two years later, a Waterbender as well.

Finally, our bundle of joy came two years after Kya. Sora, our Airbender. She was the hope we were waiting for, but it showed just as much as how much we loved her. We loved all our daughters. I just wished I had a son, but Sora sure acted like a boy sometimes as she grew up. She always seemed to end up covered in soot from the fire pit in the middle of the Southern Water Tribe village we lived in. Tsukiko always had her dresses ripped from wrestling her sister to the ground so she wouldn't start running about with the penguins. Katara said she was exactly like me. Mischievious and full of adventure.

I guess all my daughters have something of me inside them. But Tsukiko was more like her mother. Strong, brave, independent, and didn't take anything about her being a Waterbender wrongly. She hated how her cousins, Jiang, Hoku, and Mashi, Sokka's sons, would laugh at how she could 'fight'. Yes, she was just like her mother.

The twins were a mix of both altogether. They were special, yes. They did everything in unison. They were identical, too. Luckily Ayi decided to put a silver streak in her long, black hair so we could tell the difference. Kya was just as sweet as Katara was when it came to care, and she became a great Healer. My children are my life, along with my beautiful wife, Katara. I don't want anything to change.


	2. Tsukiko, Ayi & Ayumi, Kya, and Sora

**Chapter One: Tsukiko, Ayi & Ayumi, Kya, and Sora**  
Five girls stood side-by-side as they waved towards two small boats that were taking off. The icy terrain of the South Pole didn't diminish their spirits. Two girls that looked exactly alike that stood next to the eldest of the five jumped up and down, in complete unison, as they waved. The eldest girl waved her hand properly, while the youngest two just stared at the boat and waved dimly. They had no clue what was going on, actually.

"Come on, girls. Time for you to come inside. Your Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki will be back with the boys sooner or later," a middle-aged woman with beautiful eyes ushered her daughters inside a small building that was intended to be their home. It was actually more like a palace for the family of seven.

Inside, a young, middle-aged man, only two years younger than his gorgeous wife, stood up and hugged each of his girls, except the twins were hugged at once as they liked to be. The final girl to be hugged looked like a miniature girl version of him, only much younger. Her name was Sora; she was an Airbender just like her father, Avatar Aang. She smiled up at her father as he patted her dark brown head with love. He then shoved her playfully towards the dinner table as she squealed and laughed; she was only twelve, and loved to still play around like a five-year-old.

"Sora, you know how mother gets when you play with your food at the table," Tsukiko leaned over and lightly slapped the girl's hand as she Airbended a few rolls above her hand. "We do not play with food, we eat it."

"Speak for yourself! You Waterbend water into everyone's cups!" Sora protested in anger.

"Sora and Tsukiko! I am telling you this once before your mother gets back with the main course!" Aang hissed at his eldest and youngest daughter. "Don't start something again tonight. You two are difficult, you know that?"

"Yes, father," both said at the same time. Ayi, Ayumi, and Kya both put hands to their mouths as they tried to stiffle their giggles.

Katara, their mother, entered carrying a tray of fish. Aang had learned to at least eat that for dinner, not any meat. Kya and Tsukiko were growing tired of it, but they were the ones who went fishing for it. At least Ayi and Ayumi didn't come. They would have caused so much trouble, with their speaking in unison and all. Katara noticed that Sora's hand was red from where Tsukiko slapped her.

"Don't tell me you did it _again_, Sora! How many times does your sister, your father, and I have to tell you? No Airbending at the dinner table! Your father did that once and everything went everywhere! And we were only children!" Katara scolded her, putting a piece of the fish on her plate.

"Yes, mother. But I try so hard! It's just so tempting!" Sora looked up at her mother with her big, gray eyes.

"That does not work on me anymore, sweetheart. Now, if you eat quickly, Appa will be outside waiting for you, along with Momo."

"Momo!" Sora raised her hands in the air, and quickly dug into her food. All her sisters looked at one another. They had dealt with Momo already. He was fast asleep in the barn. Appa was fully awake, waiting for Aang and Sora to leave for the weekend to head to the Southern Air Temple for training. Sora was on her way to become a Master Airbender; Tsukiko was already a Master Waterbender thanks to her mother and father; Ayi and Ayumi were far off because of their wanting to do everything the same; and Kya was a Master Healer, but she still had to master Waterbending.

About an hour later, everyone was finished and pulling on their parkas again as each one headed outdoors to say good-bye to their father and littlest sister. Tsukiko held onto her father the longest. He hadn't been away so much in her life until Sora was born. Now she had to deal without him every weekend.

"Be careful, dad. I don't want you to lose Sora like you did last time," Tsukiko hugged him even tighter. She was almost as tall as him, just a bit shorter.

Katara kissed her husband passionately, and the other three girls hugged their father and waved good-bye to Sora. Everything was in order. Appa gave a roar as Aang flicked the reins and yelled 'Yip yip!'. The old bison took off into the air, giving another roar as Momo flew up next to them. All the girls left looked at one another again. How did Momo awake so quickly?


	3. Sora's Training

**Chapter Two: Sora's Training**  
Appa landed softly and gracefully on an area meant for bisons. He gave a roar of tiredness, and Aang helped his youngest daughter off of the giant flying bison. Sora giggled as her father airlifted her high in the air for awhile before they got to work. He smiled at how happy his littlest treasure was. He knew she enjoyed every living moment of this. How he ended up with five daughters and a gorgeous wife was beyond Aang's knowledge.

"Okay, time for practice and learning," Aang sighed, setting her down firmly on the ground.

"Aw...but dad!"

"Sora, you know how this goes. You are close to becoming a Master Airbender like I was already at your age. If we keep practicing, training, and learning, you will be one by sixteen!" Aang smiled at her, ruffling her dark brown hair.

Sora gave a grunt, fixing her hair, and ran after her father. She was dressed similar to what he was as a child, except for the fact that her pants had a skirt over it, and her little orange shawl was up higher as well. She wore a yellow headband in her hair, and her boots had orange on them. She stuck out like a sore thumb at the Southern Water Tribe. All her sisters were dressed in the traditional Water Tribe colors, except for Ayi. she had black in her long skirts.

"Okay, now, show me an air scooter," Aang said as they stopped in a field.

Sora made an airball and quickly jumped on it. She went around and around in circles, laughing. Aang held out his hand, and closing it quickly, he took the airball from underneath the laughing twelve-year-old. He shook his head; it wasn't all fun and games, yet she was thinking so.

"Sora, you and I are the last of the Air Nomad Race. If you practice and learn, there is a greater chance your children will be Airbenders, too."

"But what about Tsukiko, Ayi, Ayumi, and Kya? Don't they have Airbender in them?"

Aang nodded carefully. Yes, they did, but they were born as Waterbenders, meaning they couldn't exactly Airbend whenever they wanted to. They just had it in their genetics. He smiled at Sora happily, and told her to do the air scooter again, without laughing her head off this time. She obeyed, and quickly did what her father told her to. Aang nodded approvingly. Sora was learning. And at a faster rate than he would have thought.

"Now, let's see what you can do with attacks," Aang said, taking a fighting stance. "Just I'll go easy on you, because you are my daughter and smaller than me, after all!"

"Daddy!"

Sora took her fighting stance. Her legs were together and her hands were held out in front of her. Unusual stance for an Airbender, but she was less vulnerable to attacks from the same people of her race; which was impossible. Aang gave the first strike, a full-blast air blast. Sora jumped up and held her hands out, shoving the wind back at him. Aang lifted a rock up from the ground and caused the wind to go around it. He let it fall with a large tremor, and smiled at his daughter, bowing to her. She bowed back, and giggled.

"Control that giggling, Sora. This isn't a game."

"Yes, father!"

Soon, the weekend was almost done. But not before Aang taught his daughter even more about the Air Nomads. She followed him about the Southern Air Temple, like every other weekend since she was six, and listened to him carefully. She was so fascinated by her ancestors. How could they have died out? They were the strongest benders on the planet, it seemed.

"But you're wrong, Sora. You see, we were at such peace with the Spiritual World that we didn't realize that we should protect ourselves from attacks from people like the Fire Nation. But now I understand that, and that is why your mother and I quickly helped rebuild a giant wall around the Southern Water Tribe, to protect them."

"I understand. Because you love your people and your family so much, you want to protect them not just by fighting, but by providing a barrier as well, to slow down your attacker."

"That's right. You learn pretty quickly, sweetie."

Sora smiled, her eyes closed as she did so. She stopped in her tracks when she spotted a door ajar. She entered slowly, her father right behind her. The room was covered in dust, and there were four toys on the top shelf above the bed. She walked over and grabbed them, showing them to her dad.

"What are these? Airbender toys?"

"No, these are the Avatar relics. I picked these out of millions of toys, and that proved I was the Avatar. We should take these home. The Southern Water Tribe will have the Avatar after I die, so it'd be best if they have them."

"But you aren't going to die soon, are you, daddy?"

Aang chuckled, kneeling down so he was eye-to-eye with Sora. He shook his head, hugging her warmly. He muttered in her ear that he was going to die a very old man, right next to her mother, and they would be out exploring the world before anything happened to them.

"I don't want you to die."

"I don't either, but that is the fact of life, Sora, dear. You will learn more when you grow older."

"Okay, daddy."


	4. Tsukiko and the Twins

**Chapter Three: Tsukiko and the Twins**  
"Ayi! Ayumi! I swear, if you don't stop stealing my things-" Tsukiko yelled as she ran through the house, trying to catch her twin sisters. Kya was up against the wall, watching the three run back and forth down the hallway. She wondered why her eldest siblings had to be such immature fools sometimes.

"Girls! Stop it!"

Tsukiko, Ayi, and Ayumi stopped in their tracks to see their mother standing there, her hands on her hips and stern look upon her face. All three stood in a line quickly, heads down. Kya was behind them, squeezing past so she can see the action from front row. Katara came forward, catching Kya's arm as she tried to get past her. She gave a stern look to her second youngest daughter.

"What did I tell you about running in the house? The floor is not meant for running on! I am telling you now, all _four_ of you," Katara sighed. "Once your father gets home with Sora, we are all having a family meeting. This has to end. The sibling rivalry. Ayi and Ayumi, give your older sister back whatever you took."

"All it was was her-"

Katara raised her hands definantly, not wanting to know what they took. She just wanted the fighting to stop. All the chasing, yelling, screaming, kicking, pulling the others' hair; it just had to stop. Taking Kya's hand, she took her into the kitchen so they could finish cooking dinner. Tsukiko held out her hands to get her book back. Ayumi rolled her eyes, shoving the book into her sister's hands. Immediately sticking out their tongues, Ayi and Ayumi bolted off and ran out of the house to do whatever they did best.

"How did I get stuck with such foolish siblings?" Tsukiko shook her head, holding her book to her chest as she went up the stairs to her room.

Meanwhile, Katara and Kya stood in the kitchen, stirring some vegetable stew in a huge pot. Kya added vegetables every now and then, when her mother told her to. Katara smiled, watching her daughter cook and clean up any mess she made. It was so adorable, really. Kya usually never helped with the cooking and cleaning; she was usually in her room, moping and practicing her Waterbending skills on a doll she made when she was little.

A large, flying bison landed outside the house, giving a roar. Katara looked up from cutting some of the vegetables and wiped her hands on her apron. She quickly took her daughter's hand again, rushing out of the house to see Aang and Sora surrounded by Ayi and Ayumi, asking how their trip was. Allowing Kya to run free, Katara took her twin daughters' hands and smiled at them.

"Let your father and your sister have some room to breathe. It is quite a long journey from the Southern Air Temple," Katara told them sternly. "It isn't like they have been gone for an eternity, you do know that, right?"

"Yes, mother, but it feels like it!"

Katara and Aang looked at one another, laughing. They still couldn't believe how funny their children were at some points. It was classic, though; Ayi and Ayumi somehow got the humor and wit gene of their Grandfather Hakoda, and of their Uncle Sokka. Katara gave Aang a kiss, then pulled her youngest daughter into a hug. She then led her family into the house; especially wondering where Tsukiko was.

In fact, Tsukiko was up in her room, reading the book her sisters had stolen. It was a book about Waterbending; highly advanced moves and such. Her parents disapproved of her learning any moves without their permission. It was for her safety, since Katara had incidents from her impatience. Tsukiko stood up, and with a deep breath, moved her hands in a delicate flow. Out of the floor came water in the form of snow, and she quickly changed that into ice. Closing her eyes, she remembered what she had just read, and flung the ice at the wall, causing it to all become stuck into it. Yells could be heard from downstairs.

"Tsukiko! What is going on up there? Come down and say hello to your father and Sora! Dinner is ready as well!" Katara yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" Tsukiko sighed. "Just one night. Just one! I would like to be without disturbance."

As soon as Tsukiko entered the dining room, several carrots were flung at her. She instantly knew the culprits- Ayi and Ayumi. With a glare that could kill, she gave a scream at them. Aang stopped her just on time, holding her back. He shook his head, pointing to her seat next across from her mother. The twins sat across from one another, meaning that Tsukiko would have to sit next to Ayumi, the worst of them. Then it was Kya, and finally, Sora sat across from Kya. It went by how their parents wanted it to be.

"I'll get you for that," Tsukiko hissed at her sisters.


	5. Warnings In The Clouds

**Chapter Four: Warnings In The Clouds**  
Tsukiko ran about with her littlest sister, trying to get her to use her Airbending a bit more when she wanted to have fun or do chores. Her parents had gone out for a bit of visiting in the Water Tribe village a few miles away, so Tsukiko was watching after the other four. All of whom were causing some sort of trouble that day...

_After Her Parents Left_  
"No, Kya! You can't cook without mother here! Put that knife down!" Tsukiko grabbed the sharp knife away from the fourteen-year-old's hand. "Fourteen, Kya! And you still act like a child! Sora has more sense than you! Remember, you do not use the knife without mother here!"

As soon as Tsukiko put the knife in a high place, Kya was climbing on a tall chair to reach some of the cookies Katara had made for the Moon Festival that night. Tsukiko, smacking her forehead, used a water whip to wrap about her sister and pull her down. It successfully worked, but not until a crash came from the other room. Two pairs of giggles exactly alike followed.

"Ayi! Ayumi! What did you brea-!" Tsukiko covered her mouth with both of her hands as a gasp came. She entered the family room to find her mother's glass dishes destroyed. Tsukiko looked at her little twin sisters and pointed up the stairs. "Room, now! Both of you! You will explain to mother why these are broken!"

The answer was right on the floor: a ball of snow. The girls were using their Waterbending to play in the house; which was obviously against the rules. Tsukiko melted it instantly and tossed the rest of the water outside. Just then, the cry of Sora reached her ears. Fearing something bad, Tsukiko rushed upstairs, holding her dress skirt so she wouldn't trip. In Sora's room, her air glider was on the floor, torn in the wings.

"What happened?" Tsukiko knelt next to the twelve-year-old girl, patting her head and taking a look at the air glider.

"A-ayi and A-ayumi d-destroyed my a-air gl-glider!" Sora choked on each sob. Tsukiko groaned. When would the twins learn to not destroy things? Having Sora close up the air glider, she placed it on the tallest shelf and would have their father fix it later. She took Sora's hand and led her to the twins' room, where they sat on their beds.

"You two. Listen, then explain. Why in our village would you destroy your littlest sister's air glider? You know dad made that especially for her! Now he has to take time out of his day spending it with all of us and mom to fix it. You should be ashamed of yourselves," Tsukiko waved her finger at them.

"We were only having fun!" the twins spoke in unison.

"That isn't fun; destroying an antique like that."

"How is it antique?" Ayi spoke.

"It isn't even old," Ayumi spoke after her sister.

"Just stay in here until mom and dad get back. If I hear one more thing from you two, I will make sure you are grounded for life," Tsukiko sighed, and took Sora back to her room, asking her to please stay in there until she got Kya settled down.

_Now_  
Tsukiko saw a Hoku, a boy the same age as her, run back from the village port. He said that her parents were back, but there was bad news. Extremely bad news. Motioning for Hoku to take Sora and Kya back into her house and make sure Ayi and Ayumi weren't causing trouble, she hurried to the port, where she saw her mother crying into her father's chest.

"Mother! Father! What's going on?" Tsukiko yelled, stopping right next to them, out of breath.

"T-the Fire Nation, Tsukiko," Aang muttered, holding his wife tightly. "They attacked our sister village."

Tsukiko froze where she stood. All of her best friends lived there! How... No, Tsukiko didn't want to know. She wasn't going to know. She just had to get vengence for what the Fire Nation did to her friends. With one look at her daughter, though, Katara burst back into tears. Right now, Tsukiko had to comfort her mother.


	6. The Silence of Battle

**Chapter Five: The Silence of Battle**  
Tsukiko rushed Sora and Kya into the underground rooms of the house. They weren't allowed to fight. Not yet. They were still learning advanced moves from their mother and father; it wouldn't be safe. Tsukiko herself wasn't prepared for a battle, but protecting her family and her people was what she was destined to do. She was a Waterbender; they were there to protect their people.

"Tsukiko! Ayi and Ayumi! Hurry up, now! The soldiers are lining up the wall! You have to get out here, now!" Katara yelled down the stairs to her eldest daughters. "I don't want anything to happen to your little sisters, either, but you have to get back up here now!"

Tsukiko hugged Kya and Sora at the same time, both of whom were crying hard. Sora tugged at Kya's sleeve, asking why their older sisters had to leave, along with their parents. Kya just hugged her sister tightly and cried alongside her as they sat in the corner, a dim light coming from the lamp in the middle of the room. Tsukiko looked at Ayi and Ayumi, who set down food for the girls. They ran up the stairs, one after the other. Aang stood at the top, handing each one of them a water flask.

"If you get inside one of their boats, you will need this more than anything," Aang sighed. "You three are growing up too fast. You shouldn't be fighting. Just yesterday it seemed like your mother was pregnant with you."

"Daddy!" Ayi and Ayumi covered their ears. "We don't need to hear disgusting stuff! It's just a battle!"

"One that could kill all of us. You know Fire Lord Kocha. He'll stop at nothing to bring down the Water Tribes now."

Tsukiko noticed her mother was near the door, looking up at the falling soot. She walked over timidly, her hair falling over her shoulders and bouncing as she did so. Katara turned as she heard her daughter coming, and smiled sadly. This was a large fleet. More like an armada. They didn't know what to do. The Waterbenders in the Southern Water Tribe were still small; at least two hundred lived in the village. Katara embraced her daughter as they both began to cry. Aang appeared next to them; the twins came soon afterwards.

"This is our day to stop another war, my girls," Aang muttered as he comforted all of them. "I'm not allow my two youngest daughters to grow up in a world full of war, nor will my three eldest live in that world, either. My girls are important to me. Especially my beautiful wife."

Everyone looked at Katara, who was now wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her parka. Tsukiko dabbed her eyes with her hands, and looked over at Ayi and Ayumi. They were as still and silent as rocks. They weren't showing any emotion. They were brave in doing so, yet foolish as well. This wasn't a time to hold in the emotions. It was a time to let them out now and keep the anger in. Keep the anger in so destroying the Fire Nation was easier. Tsukiko wondered, though. How were they going to make it out of this one?

"Hurry now, girls. We have to get to the wall and be prepared to stop the Fire Nation Navy from breaking through," Katara motioned for them to follow her.

All four came up behind Katara, rushing as fast as they possibly could towards the wall. The wall protected the village inside. It was put up when the Northern Water Tribe Waterbenders arrived after Aang stopped the Fire Nation at the North Pole when he was twelve. That was so long ago. The wall was stronger now thanks to all the ice and snow that had piled up against it.

As soon as Tsukiko reached the top of the wall, she gasped at the sight. Hundreds, maybe even thousands, of Fire Nation Navy ships were only ten or so miles away from the icy shoreline. Every Waterbender began to worry. How was this going to work out? Aang began to meditate on his own. He was down on the ground, focusing on his Avatar Spirit. Tsukiko, Ayi, and Ayumi leaned over the edge, hoping their father would save them.

_Daddy has to save us...Daddy just has to!_ Tsukiko's thoughts were on that for the next few hours.


	7. First Strike

**Chapter Six: First Strike**  
"The Moon Festival is ruined, Sora! Mommy made all those cookies for us, and it is ruined!" Kya complained, eating some seal jerky.

"Shut up! Is that all you care about? Food? There are more important things- things like our family up there fighting without us!" Sora pointed to the large ice door that locked them inside the basement.

"Whatever! I do not always think about food! I was thinking of our tribe's ritual! The Moon Festival is so important to us, Sora! But you wouldn't understand, you're just an Airbender."

"Take that back! Airbenders are perfectly fine! We are more spiritual than you any day of the week!"

"I will not take it ba- whoa!"

Both girls collapsed on top of the other as a huge tremor erupted through the house and basement. They began to scream, covering their ears and huddling in the corner. Sora began crying out for her father; Kya was trying to figure out a way to keep the ceiling from caving in on them; just in case it happened, of course.

Meanwhile, back at the wall, Tsukiko was holding onto Ayumi's hand tightly. She had fallen over when the first fireball hit the wall, shaking the whole entire village. The girl's screams were heard probably all the way down the wall and into the village, but no one seemed to come and help her. Except Katara and Tsukiko. Both using a water whip, they wrapped it about Ayumi's waist and pulled her up slowly, making sure to not drop her.

"I hate the Fire Nation! And to think, they had changed!" Ayumi grumbled, straightening her dress. "Let's kick some Firebender butt!"

"Hold on. This is an aerial attack. They're throwing fireballs to weaken and frighten us," Katara held her hand up to stop her twin daughters. "The Waterbending men will attack at first. We have the ground."

"The ground? Oh, what joy. We get to take care of the Firebenders head on!" Ayi and Ayumi said sarcastically.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes. They were nothing but foolish, immature sixteen-year-old Waterbenders, and didn't understand the aspects of war. Tsukiko was born a few years after the war was over, but the effects were still taking place. She understood what a guerrila was, what a sneak attack was; practically everything that could hurt or harm her, she knew what it was.

"Pay attention, Tsukiko! Your father has to be protected while he enters the Avatar State!"

"Yes, mother!" Tsukiko took the water she was holding in her hand and formed an ice dagger. Just then, the Fire Nation landed on their icy shores. "Not good!"

Tsukiko jumped off the wall, using the snow below her to gather up and provide a proper landing. Firebenders began to surround her, amazed and shocked at how advanced this young woman was. Tsukiko did a high kick, knocking the one that was in front of her. The ice dagger in her hand became split into two, and the newest dagger sharpened as she used the snow. The Firebenders that surrounded her were in too much awe to realize that she was going to use these as her weapons.

Back on the wall, Ayi and Ayumi were throwing down ice balls with much strength. The ice balls were the size of Sora's air scooter; quite large and deadly. Several Firebenders saw where they were coming from, and aimed towards the twins. But they didn't back down; in fact, they used their Waterbending in unison to stop the attacks from them. The ice balls were successfuly in hitting some of the younger Firebenders. The more advanced ones knew what they had gotten themselves into and knew their tactics.

"Shoot! Ayi, hand me another ice ball!"

"I'm trying to make them as fast as I can!"

"We needed Kya. We should have brought her!"

"She is only fourteen, you dimwit!"

"Who are you calling a dimwit?"

"You, obviously!"

"GIRLS!"

Both stopped their bickering and looked up at their mother, who towered over them as they knelt on the ground, making more ice balls. She was filled with ferocity and bravery, but she still had her motherly fire inside of her. They bowed their heads in apology, and quickly began to work together.

"You started it..."

"Ayi!" Katara scolded her with her back turned towards them.

Tsukiko was having a rougher time below. She was losing stamina, and fast. Her heart was racing a thousand times its normal speed, and her adrenaline was running low. Her Waterbending, at least, had not diminished. She used powerful waves, whips, and ice balls. She was an expert with fighting, and she wasn't going to let these Firebenders take her down.

"Ugh!"

Tsukiko had been hit square in the back, right in-between her shoulders. Her eyes became distant as she collapsed to the ground in unconsciousness. Her mother saw it all happen, and screamed her name as loudly as possible. Aang, on the other side of the wall, heard his wife's voice, and feared the worst. Using his Airbending, he left his meditative state and hurried over the wall. He spotted his wife climbing down, dodging fireballs and whips. He landed next to his eldest daughter, his daughter that looked so much like his beautiful wife.

"Tsukiko! Baby girl, wake up! Katara, keep the twins safe! I'll take Tsukiko to the Healing tent!" Aang picked up his daughter, using his hand to block some of the fireballs that were being thrown at him.

"No! I want to take my baby! No, Aang, please, let me take her!"

"Katara, love, you have to stay here and watch our other girls. I can't do that. Not with Kya and Sora in the house alone, and with Tsukiko hurt. I'm worrying too much," Aang explained gently. "Now hurry! It looks like they need some help."

Katara nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. Using a water funnel, she twirled up to the top of the wall, where the twins were looking with ghastly white faces, eyes wide, right at their sister in their father's arms as he flew over the wall with his glider and towards the Healing tent.

"Tsukiko!" they hollered in unison, trying to follow the glider. But their mother grabbed them about the waist and pulled them back with much strength.


	8. Shocking Secrets

**Chapter Seven: Shocking Secrets**  
Tsukiko was in no position to battle; and Aang was not going to leave his daughter's side. But his people needed him. His wife and daughters needed him. He had to enter the Avatar State to save all of them. Kissing his daughter on the forehead as she sweat profusely from all the pain that was seering through her body, Aang ran out of the Healing tent, rushing back towards the wall.

Katara, on the other hand, was having a more fierce battle. No matter how hard she tried, more and more Firebenders kept surrounding her. It was like they were after her. Katara shook her head. No one in the Fire Nation knew she was part of the defeat. She had disguised herself by cutting off her hair when she entered the Fire Nation, and didn't wear her mother's necklace. All their clothes had changed, too. It was a matter to keep Aang safe so long ago. Katara gave it her all as she raised the ocean in front of her, a gigantic wave crashing over the Firebenders. The Waterbenders in the village knew what to do as Katara did so; steer the water away from them. Even the younger Waterbenders knew how to do that.

"Katara! Your husband just told us great news," a young man ran up next to her. "Tsukiko will be alright. She is in a lot of pain, but she knows what is going on, fully awake, and is handling the pain well."

"Thank you," Katara wiped the tears away from her eyes after fearing the worst. "Thank you so much for telling me that!"

Ayi and Ayumi were thinking it was all a game. They were still throwing ice balls at the Firebenders, laughing and giggling away. But several of the other Waterbenders continously scolded them, and they obeyed. Finally, the two decided to sort of 'surf' down the wall and attack Firebenders head on. Ayi was great at high kicking and punching, while Ayumi was best at defensive movements with her arms and legs. Quickly taking their fighting stances, back-to-back, the Firebenders began to surround them. Both turned their heads and nodded, bringing up a wave of snow and pushing it outward. The Firebenders melted the wave instantly.

"Please, as if you can beat us," a woman's voice came from one of the Firebender's masks. It sent a chill down the girls' spines. They had heard of the chilling voice before. And that eye glare from the mask... Ayi and Ayumi knew what had to be done.

"Remember what we practiced two months ago?"

"Cartwheel, high kick, twirl, Waterbend, punch?"

"That's the one..." Ayumi sighed. "But don't say it outloud! Mix it up now. We have to do it separately, though, or it won't work!"

Ayumi brought her arms into a cross in front of her, and did a sort of mid-air cartwheel. Gymnastics, of course, but she was just using what Tsukiko had taught her. The woman Firebender backed up a bit, trying to use her Firebending to stop the young Waterbender, but it was useless. Ayumi's dodging techniques were taught by her father, who learned from a Firebending master named Jeong Jeong to dodge like him. The woman gasped as Ayumi brought a huge wave of water out in front of her, and blasted it into the woman's waist. Her mask flew off as she hit the ground with an 'oof', and Katara gasped as she turned around.

"It's Azula! Girls, get away from her! Get back up on the wall!" Katara screamed, taking a defensive stance as she circled Azula's body, which was shivering. Her face was scarred with wounds; the wounds Aang had given her so long ago.

"Mom! Don't be silly! We aren't going to leave you here!"

"You have to get out of here! Azula is dangerous! She can bend lightning! Not even your father can do that yet!" Katara roared, and the girls obeyed, nodding and turning around to run back towards the wall.


	9. Enemies and Friends

**Chapter Eight: Enemies and Friends**  
Katara stood there, waiting for Azula to get up. Azula kept breathing out steam through her nostrils, trying to warm herself. It wasn't working. Her armor was too thin. No wonder she joined the Navy. She was pathetic. She lost much of her soul and lifestyle when the new Fire Lord took over. Katara laughed to herself, but she didn't lose concentration.

"Why did you come back?" she hissed through her teeth, kicking Azula in the side. "What do you want with my people?"

"To take you down," Azula stood up with a grunt, grabbing her side and shoulder. "The Water Tribes are a worthless part of this world. I'm not leading them, oh no. They think Princess Azula is dead. As a matter of fact, I lived quite well. I had slipped a potion inside my mouth that caused me to fall asleep, and appear to be dead. Amazing, isn't it? Then Mai and Ty Lee gave me the antidote, and I was fully alive. Quite amazing what things a princess has access to, don't you think?"

"You are a monster!" Katara raised her fist and aimed to punch Azula's face, but the princess' quick hand movements got the young mother's fist with ease. "You don't deserve to live! The spirits should punish you to Koh the Face Stealer! You should have your face stolen and never be able to see again!"

Azula chuckled. That evil chuckle that Katara always had entering her nightmares; those nightmares that warned Katara that something terrible was going to happen. She should have listened to them! Katara jerked her arm back quickly, her long braid flying as she brought up water about her in the form of an octopus.

"Try me..." Katara breathed through her teeth. "I am a High Master Waterbender...You are nothing more than a lightning bender! Water make conduct lightning, but I will beat you for once!"

Azula now gave out a high-pitched laugh that chilled Katara's spine, paused her voice, and made her chest tighten. Katara wondered if Zuko were still alive. That was impossible! Azula wouldn't have helped her brother. They hated one another more than anything. Azula formed the blue fire about her hands, ready to attack. Just then, a gust of snow surrounded her. Katara turned her head to see Aang in the Avatar State, but he smiled at her. He was able to see and control all his actions!

"Thank the Moon Spirit you came, Aang," Katara muttered to him, and began to move about the water tentacles of her octopus. Azula was in deep danger now. She tried, with all the might she possibly had, to stop Aang and Katara, but the two powerful benders united couldn't be stopped. They used their combined Waterbending to stop the Princess of the Fire Nation, who surrendered when she was under a pile of snow; only her head visible above it.

"You win again," she gasped, her cheeks a burnt red from the frigid air. "I'll come back again. My brother will, too."

"Your brother is dead. I killed him," Aang said, his voice booming. "Don't you dare tell me he is alive. I will hunt him down. I don't want my daughters to live in a world like my wife and brother-in-law did! Not the same world you grew up in ruling!"

Azula laughed, her pale gold eyes staring into Katara's ocean blue ones. She had fear in hers, but Azula had strength, bravery, anger, hatred, and power in hers. Katara turned away. She knew that this was going to be a futile attempt. Azula had trained a whole new generation of Fire Nation soldiers; or at least someone she knew personally that could take her place while she was still in hiding.

_My daughters...my husband...my people...my tribe...they are all in danger because of me...they want to kill me first so I won't be in the way of Azula taking over._ Katara thought as she went back up the wall; the Fire Nation had retreated for the time being.


	10. Tsukiko and Hokoru

**Chapter Nine: Tsukiko and Hokoru**  
Tsukiko had stopped sweating, and the pain had gone down incredibly. So far, her mother, father, and the twins had come in to visit her, but they weren't allowed to stay long; the Fire Nation was still on their shores, waiting for the night to end and allow them to attack with the sun up. Tsukiko sat up in her small bed on the floor, adjusting her pillows to make sure she wouldn't harm her back. Several other young women and men were around her, asleep. She couldn't sleep. Not with her two littlest sisters at home alone.

"Tsukiko?"

Tsukiko looked up to see a tall, shadowy figure in the light. She couldn't see his, or her, face clearly. She asked who it was, and the person laughed, revealing it was indeed a man. She smiled; she knew that laugh. It was Hokoru, an old childhood friend from their sister village. He sat down next to her and gave her a tight embrace, sighing heavily.

"I was so worried when I saw you get hit. I couldn't leave, though. My sister and little brothers were trying to do their best to fight, but they are so small," he smiled, brushing his hands through her hair. Tsukiko nodded, understanding being the burden of an older sibling.

"How have you been? Besides the attack and all," Tsukiko whispered, straightening his parka collar. "I've missed you so much. Why didn't you come and visit?"

"My mother and father disappeared a few years ago," Hokoru's throat seemed to become heavier. "I wasn't able to leave my siblings. I couldn't leave them. They're too much to me, Tsukiko. But look at you... You're beautiful."

Tsukiko blushed. When she was younger, she used to be so clumsy and never wore the clothes she did now. Hokoru had become much more handsome himself. She noticed it with the faint light of the lamp near her bed. She touched his face gently, and he placed his hand over hers. She smiled.

"I came to see if you were alright," he paused. "And to give you something."

Tsukiko felt her heart stop. She knew exactly what he was going to give her. A betrothal necklace. He reached into his bag, with the Southern Water Tribe markings on it, and pulled out a beautiful dark navy silk necklace, with a pendant on it. She gasped, taking it in her hand. Instead, Hokoru took it again and lifted her hair, placing it about her small neck. He then moved his lips to hers, his hands going down to her waist.

"Hokoru, I barely even said yes yet..." she giggled.

"Well, you aren't pulling away, are you?" Hokoru laughed.

"Who is there? No one is allowed to be visiting the patients this late!"

Tsukiko gave a silent laugh, and kissed Hokoru one more time before he had to sneak back out through the tent's flaps. She hurried and pulled the covers over her, but her hand was still around her pendant. She was engaged; to one of her oldest childhood friends. Wait until her parents heard about this!

The next morning, Katara entered the Healing tent to find her daughter walking about happily, humming an old lullaby she had taught her eldest daughter when Ayi and Ayumi were born. She noticed something shimmering about her neck. A betrothal necklace! Looking about the tent to see if any of the other patients were awake (although everyone else had left to go to their homes to heal), she pulled her daughter towards her.

"Who gave that to you, Tsukiko?"

"Hokoru! Remember him, mother? Oh, we're in love! He just snuck in last night, and was all worried about me and everything! Isn't it romantic?" Tsukiko sighed, looking down at the necklace.

"I want your father to approve first..."

"Dad never approves of any guy I like! Why would you think he would approve of Hokoru?"

"Because we can trust Hokoru. Besides, the father must approve first before the engagement is official. Don't announce it to anyone, not even your sisters," Katara sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Your father and I will be back during the afternoon, along with Hokoru. We'll all be silent about this."

"Yes, mother."


	11. Mother and Daughter, Two Separate Souls

**Chapter Ten: Mother and Daughter - Two Separate Souls**  
Aang's eyebrows raised as he listened to his wife talking about Tsukiko's engagement. He sat the dining room table, fixing Sora's air glider, all the while waiting for the signal of the Fire Nation to attack again. Katara stopped pacing, and slammed a fist on the table. He looked up, one eyebrow up, the other down.

"What's the problem? You were eighteen when you got engaged to me. You didn't need your father's approval. Your grandmother's, yes, because she was stubborn, remember that," Aang laughed. "I'm not stubborn."

"Aang, our daughter is too young! I don't want her to get pregnant as young as I did!"

"And are you saying it was a mistake that we did that our wedding night?" Aang stood up, his eyes showing a bit of anger. "I am in love with you. I'm glad we had a child that early, Katara!"

"As am I, but Tsukiko..."

"Is all grown up, Katara."

Katara looked up at Aang and walked around the table. She wrapped her arms about him as he held her; their height difference had changed since they were little. She hadn't grown much, but Aang grew greatly. He was at least 5'9" now. He kissed the top of her head, then moved his way down to her lips, where they stayed connected for as long as they could. (Which wasn't long. Sora came in, and screamed 'Eew!', ruining the moment entirely.)

Tsukiko was finally allowed to leave the Healing tent, and surprised as she was to find Hokoru outside of it, waiting for her, she was still glad that he was there, too. She leapt into his opened arms, giving him a kiss. Wow, they hadn't seen one another in years, and they were already kissing and engaged! What an amazing week for her! At least almost. But his eyes had something in them.

"My mother came by, didn't she?" Tsukiko sighed.

"Yes, she said I can't tell anyone, and that we have to meet at your home in a few minutes, actually."

"Great. Prepare for a scolding."

Hokoru laughed, and then took her hand as they walked across the village to Tsukiko's home. There, they spotted the twins leaning against the wall around the door. They looked up, and gave Hokoru an evil glance. They knew already from listening in on their parents' conversation. It was so like them to do such an awful thing, but they would do it no matter what.

"Mom and Dad are in the family room. Upstairs family room. Kya and Sora are in the downstairs sitting room, don't even go near them or you won't get away," Ayi and Ayumi spoke in unison.

"You two haven't changed at all," Hokoru shook his head.

"What of it?" came the two voices again.

"I told you to be prepared for a scolding."

Tsukiko opened the door and led Hokoru up the stairs. Aang stood up at the top of them, his arms crossing his chest. Katara was in the family room, sitting on a cushion around the low-lying tea table where they usually played Pai Sho for their family nights. She bowed her head to Hokoru, and gave a smile to her daughter.

"You proposed to my daughter. Well, I don't think she is ready."

"WHAT?"

"Katara, we talked about this!" Aang said, sitting down next to his wife quickly. "I told you that Tsukiko will be ready when she says yes. She said yes, obviously. If she has children this young, then deal with it. We had her when you were eighteen!"

"Besides, I don't think Tsukiko and I are ready for children! Are you, Tsukiko?"

"I'd like to wait a few years into our marriage! I've lived with four girls that are younger than me for sixteen years of my life!" Tsukiko raised her hands. "How could you do this to me, mother? I told you that I love him!"

"Obviously..." Katara grunted. "I'm not bent on destroying your happiness. I just don't want you to spoil your marriage so early."

"Love, we didn't spoil our marriage. Tsukiko WAS our marriage! We got married quickly because you had become pregnant!"

Katara's eyes opened wide, and she blushed. She put her hands to her cheeks and shook her head, a smile on her face. Tsukiko looked at her father, who nodded embarrassingly. She had always thought she was concieved the night of the wedding! Tsukiko laughed. Well, well, well. You learned new things every day!

"Dad approves, apparently. So, it is settled! Hokoru! I'm going to be your wife!" Tsukiko giggled, giving him an embrace full of warmth, passion, and romance.

"I can't believe you just told that to our daughter!"

"It had to come out someday!"

"Not that way!" Katara groaned, smacking her forehead.

"Sorry..."


	12. Dangerous Times Lie Ahead

**Chapter Eleven: Dangerous Times Lie Ahead**  
Kya and Sora had snuck out of the basement family room to go out and fight. they did not want to do any of that stupid 'stay hidden so you don't get hurt' junk. They were teenagers, and they wanted to be treated like teenagers. (Only for the fighting part. Now, being yelled at all the time was something they did not like, but they were heading for it.) Kya was the one who came up with the idea, just so the Moon Festival wouldn't be ruined. Although the festival had been over already. Sora had tried to tell her older sister a huge no, but she gave in when her father gave her air glider back to her, fully repaired and even the wood was painted over with a protective sealer.

"Let's get outta here," were Sora's exact words.

Kya, bending the ice with much mastery, finally got them out of there. Sora flew them over the tents, buildings, and the village square, where the festivals were held. You could see Tsukiko, Ayi, and Ayumi standing in a sort of triangle in the square, apparently in a fight about something stupid.

"Head to the wall. The south part of the wall! No one is there that knows us well enough! I'm putting up my scarf over my mouth so no one knows it is me!" Kya groaned at her sister. "You know, for an Airbender, you sure don't know navigation very well!"

Sora jerked the glider, making Kya squeal and grab onto it even tighter. Sora enjoyed making her older sister feel threatened. That was what kept it all interesting. Even so, Sora still had to make sure her sister _wouldn't_ get hurt by her stupid jokes and teasing ways. She had a bit of Sokka in her, just like the twins did. (Genetics, obviously.)

Just as the two landed on the south wall, a loud, booming voice made them freeze. Turning around, Sokka, their uncle, stood there with his wife, Suki, next to him. She was a Kyoshi Warrior, and she was pregnant. Her stomach wasn't exactly prominent yet, but the bump was visible through her dark green parka. Sokka shook his head at Kya and Sora, then gave the two a hug.

"Kya and Sora - my two favorite nieces. I'm kidding on that, of course, but you two shouldn't be out here," Sokka warned them with a serious look in his eye. "The Fire Nation is ruthless. If they saw you, Sora...I would never forgive myself for allowing you to fight. Your mother and father would be devastated. You're the last hope for the Air Nomads. Just like your father was. You have to make the line bigger. You have to help bring them back."

"I know, Uncle Sokka, but it's really hard."

"Of course it is. Don't you think it was hard for your mother to be the only Waterbender down here when she was your age? In fact, most of her life she was the only Waterbender in the South Pole! Our father searched every village in a hundred-mile radius looking for a Master Waterbender; no one was a Waterbender. Not even a child."

Kya looked at her Aunt Suki, and gave her a hug. She smiled up at her and began explaining all the cooking she had been learning. Cooking didn't interest Suki much, unless it was for Sokka's sake, who was always eating something. Both of them took the two girls back to their home, where Katara rushed to her brother's arms, giving him a huge hug.

"And Suki! You are pregnant again!"

"Yes...I know it is kind of sad!"

"No! Not sad at all!" Katara laughed, then noticed her girls behind them. "Kya! Sora! You didn't sneak out, did you?"

Sokka laughed, and told her what had happened. Katara shook her head, and sat the girls on their cushions on the floor. Sokka and Suki, who had difficulty getting up later, sat down as well, waiting to see what Katara was going to say. It would obviously be an insightful lecture, as usual.

"Dangerous times are ahead. Princess Azula, and possibly Prince Zuko, are still alive. If they kill you, Sora...I think your father and I would never be able to continue on living. You are our little Airbender. As much as we love you, we couldn't allow you to go and fight.

"And Kya. You are our youngest Waterbender. I still want to continue on teaching you and your sisters, Ayi and Ayumi mainly. You four have so much to learn. If you weren't around, I wouldn't be able to teach your sisters basics like I always have to do with you. That would spoil my fun!"

Katara smiled and laughed as her daughters threw themselves about her, crying and telling her how sorry they were. Katara told them it was perfectly fine; nothing to worry about; they weren't in any serious trouble. She was just glad her daughters were okay.


	13. Ayi and Ayumi: What Will We Do With You?

**Chapter Twelve: Ayi and Ayumi - What Will We Do With You?**  
Ayi and Ayumi sat on the wall, their legs dangling over the edge. Both were throwing down small ice balls they made with their hands, sighing with each throw. They were bored, that was an obvious sign. The Fire Nation Navy ships weren't moving. No one was on the decks, not a single soul had been on the boats at all. It was as if they had all disappeared into the middle of the night.

But that didn't concern the twins. All they wanted to do was have some more fun destroying Firebenders; it would be their hobby if more were around. They were experts at fighting and defensive tactics, but sometimes if there wasn't anyone to beat up, they would get _very_ bored. As if they weren't already. Ayumi, sighing again, tossed an even larger ice ball than before, and groaned, falling backwards and looking up at the clear, cerulean sky.

"What's your beef?" Ayi asked, looking at her sister with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm bored, obviously. You know, for being my twin sister, you sure don't have that _telepathy_ thing down pat yet."

"Sixteen years! Do you really think sixteen years is enough to get that down? Besides, it is impossible to do. What, do you want me to know every emotion you feel? We say the same things at the same time!"

"Whatever...I want something to do...We should go ice surfing."

"Yeah, and mother would go off and get pregnant again."

"Shut your mouth."

Ayi laughed. Ayi was the tomboy; she enjoyed making jokes about her mother getting pregnant two other times after they were born. You would think her parents would know better, but no. They had to have an Airbender. That's why Sora was concieved last. Something the twins did not like twelve years ago.

"Seriously, Ayi, you need to realize that mom and dad **want** a big family. They love us; why wouldn't they want another kid?"

"What if there were two more kids? Huh? What of that? What if they were twins?"

"So? We'd have fun with the twins. And it'd be better if they were boys, too!"

"You make me sick..."

Ayumi rolled her eyes. Her sister always said that. Just then, a shadow was cast over them. Ayumi looked up and saw their father standing there. He had a grin on his face, and his arms were crossed. Aang had heard every word of their conversation.

"Do you want your mother to get pregnant again?"

"I wouldn't mind another baby sibling!" Ayumi sat up and wheeled about on her knees, smiling up at her father. "But Ayi, being the pain in the behind she is, just would rather stick with her four sisters. What if mom had a baby boy, Ayi? Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"No. Because then he'd be babied, not Sora. Think of it, we're getting farther and farther away from being babied!"

"We're almost adults, Ayi. Stop acting so childish!"

Aang laughed, and told his girls to go get some lunch. They bowed to him out of the usual respect, and hurried down the wall with their Waterbending. He smiled, chuckling still as he watched his daughters walk through the square, apparently still fighting about the subject.


	14. Our Dreams Could Shatter In A Heartbeat

**Chapter Thirteen: Our Dreams Could Shatter In A Heartbeat**  
Katara sat on the balcony of their home; her hand was on her stomach. She wanted another child so badly. She loved having children. As much as she wished to not have had such a big family, she was quite glad she did. The Fire Nation had not attacked yet. She was worried that they had something big in plan for her people. Her wonderous people who loved peace. They only fought to protect themselves.

"Katara? Love, what are you doing out here so late at night? It has to be nearing midnight. And it is freezing!" Aang came through the sheer, misty blue curtains that blew in the soft, southern breeze. Katara looked up at her handsome husband with a smile on her face, and she held her hand out to him. He took it and quickly sat on the bench next to her, wrapping his arms about her to keep her small frame warm.

"I came out here to think. I'm not tired," she muttered.

"Katara, it is cold out here. You aren't even wearing your parka..." Aang was getting worried. His voice cracked a bit as he spoke. Katara was never like this.

"I was thinking...I want another baby."

Aang looked at his wife, at first thinking she was crazy. But then again, she was right. Of course she was right. She was his Katara. His Katara was always right. Kissing her softly on the neck, he nodded. Katara smiled at him, wrapping her own arms about his neck, giving a laugh. She wanted a baby boy; someone to grow up just like Aang and be as carefree as he was as a twelve-year-old.

"We can try..." Aang muttered, giving her a kiss on the lips now.

"Of course we can try. We always tried new things," she whispered low.

"This isn't necessarily _new_, but it has been twelve years..."

"Twelve long years..." Katara giggled, then saw a figure moving in their room. "Sora, dear, what do you need?"

Sora's head turned, and she entered the balcony. She was wrapped in a large, fuzzy orange blanket. She walked over to her parents, and Aang lifted her up on his lap. Katara smoothed out her dark black hair. She was a vision of young beauty. All of their daughters were.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm so afraid the Fire Nation will attack in the middle of the night and kill everyone, except me."

Aang froze. He remembered Katara saying that the night before the Day of Black Sun. She had been so frightened; she had been shaking from head to toe, and stayed in the tent the two were sharing. Her hair had been short, right below her earlobes, so no one would recognize her. She wore a red suit similar to Princess Azula's, only minus the armor. That was when Aang had tried to tell her that he loved her.

"Don't think that, Sora! Don't ever think that we'd let everyone in our village die. These are our people, sweetie," Katara hugged her daughter tightly, taking her from Aang's lap. He watched as his wife comforted their youngest child. "You know, I thought that once, and I was wrong. I was the one near death. But your father saved me. That's when I realized how much I loved him, you know that, right? Our love for one another goes into you girls; we wouldn't ever let you die. Nor would we let our people die."

"I know, mommy, but with the Fire Nation out there - just waiting to attack..." huge tears began to well up in the young girl's gray eyes. Katara pulled her into the tightest embrace, holding back her tears.

"Come on, now. I'll sing you to sleep."

Katara set her down and walked with her back to her room. Aang stayed behind for a few seconds, then got up and followed. He loved hearing his wife's voice. It was so smooth; so majestic. She was a vision of beauty, and she was a beautiful singer. As they entered Sora's room, she climbed into her bed, and Katara tucked her in.

"My baby girl, don't you cry.  
We are all here, to live and die.  
But I will forever, be with you.  
No matter what, I try to do.

For we are all, the same inside.  
No matter how, you decide.  
I'm your mother, you're my daughter.  
And I will always, always, protect you..."

Katara continously sung that over and over, her hand smoothing over Sora's hair. Aang stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. She looked up after Sora's breathing slowed into a peaceful sleep, and stood up as well. Aang wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her back into their room, where they 'discussed' having another child.


	15. What Goes Around Karma

**Chapter Fourteen: What Goes Around (Karma)**  
Tsukiko rushed about the kitchen, trying to get lunch together for her four sisters. Their parents were _still_ asleep, and none of them knew why. (Hopefully YOU do.) Kya was complaining that she could make them all lunch without a problem, but Tsukiko knew the rules. Kya wasn't allowed to touch a thing in the kitchen unless their mother was awake. Kya had a knack for making a mess of the kitchen, and Katara hated having to be the one to clean it all up.

Just as Tsukiko had enough, her parents came down, both with their eyes wide at the sight of Tsukiko turning red with anger. Apparently she didn't like having to handle all of those children on her own. But it was quite a sight to see, anyways. Katara told her to go sit down at the table and wait for her to serve out lunch; Tsukiko was wiped out from breakfast still.

"I don't know why you five didn't just come and wake us up."

"We did. Nothing worked," Tsukiko grunted. "And you were wrapped in the sheets pretty well. Did you do what I think you two did last night?"

"Tsukiko, don't ask questions like that," Aang warned her, ruffling her hair. Tsukiko grunted a 'yes, sir' as she fixed her hair quickly. "The Fire Nation might attack today. We need to be prepared. Kya, Sora, sorry, but you still aren't allowed to go out and fight."

"We know," the two said in unison.

Katara passed out all the fruit bowls and plates of fish to her girls, then she and Aang walked into the family room, where they talked in secret about what they just did. It was highly likely Katara was pregnant again. If she was, they would have to tell the girls when she found out. Not right then and there. For now, it was more important to worry about the Fire Nation. Going back into the kitchen, Katara screamed at the sight of all the fruit strewn across the table. Kya and Sora had started a food fight among them and the twins. Tsukiko was covered with fruit juice, and she was crying out of sorrow for her hair and clothes.

"I will kill you! All four of you!" Tsukiko cried. "I'm so glad I'm getting married and getting out of this place! Four girls are driving me insane!"

Katara looked at Aang with wide eyes. Maybe having another child _was_ a bad idea; but nontheless, they would be happy if they did have another one. The girls would be, too. They would adore having a baby brother about. It would probably be a son, hopefully. Katara hurriedly rushed her girls to go and clean themselves up before the fruit juice became sticky, then she set to work on cleaning up the kitchen. Aang helped, much to her dismay, and he smiled at her all the while.

"I guess we sort of deserved all of our girls," he muttered.

"Of course we deserve them. They are our lives, Aang. Just like we were our own lives before they came along."

Aang gave a booming laugh at Katara's comment, and her crystallic laugh soon followed. They gave one another a romantic kiss, then hurried back to their clean-up efforts. Tsukiko came down ten minutes later, all cleaned up and ready to help. She quickly threw out all the fruit in the trash and made sure that none of the polar bears and penguins could get into it. As she did this, she spotted Hokoru outside the tent where he and his family were at. He was playing with his little sister, who was giggling as he tossed about a rubber ball with her. Tsukiko smiled, holding the basket at the side of her waist. She couldn't wait to see him do that with their first child; all happy and joyous. Hokoru spotted her, and gave a nod and a smile. She smiled and waved back, then hurried inside.

"What took you so long?" Aang asked, setting the chairs back in place.

"Oh, no reason. Some penguins were eating remains of yesterday's fish, that's all," Tsukiko sighed. She set the basket next to the counter, and hurried back outside to go visit Hokoru.

"I think she saw more than _penguins_," Aang grunted. "More likely a man that she is certaintly acquainted to."

"Oh hush!" Katara smacked him on the shoulder playfully. "Before it was me who was complaining, now it is you!"

"Hey, what goes around comes around. Now I'm feeling pretty bad that my eldest girl is leaving me for good."

"She won't be leaving for good. Once that first child of theirs comes around, she'll be over here all the time, complaining about how she can't handle it; that she can't believe she pulled herself into all of this-"

"Just like you did with your Gran-Gran and your father."

"Okay, so she is like me, a lot. But I was only eighteen! I never handled a baby before!"

Aang's booming laugh could be heard throughout the house. Katara smacked him again on the shoulder, making him mutter 'ow'. The second time she hit the same exact spot, making it hurt even more. He smiled up at her. They were going to be the most perfect grandparents. He knew it.


	16. Sisters Till The End

**Chapter Fifteen: Sisters Till The End**  
All the girls had gathered on the wall, including Sora and Kya. Their parents finally gave in, realizing they couldn't protect them forever. All five of them just sat there, staring out to the Fire Nation Navy fleet. There was still no movement on the ships; Tsukiko was beginning to worry that Azula was coming up with a plan. Kya and Sora were fascinated, but they weren't showing it.

Kya sighed, then groaned. She couldn't have been any less bored than she was now. She was the most bored person on the planet, she bet. Tsukiko told her to sit up straight, but the young Waterbender didn't listen. She just slouched, paying no attention to anyone but herself and the water below her.

"Why aren't they doing something? Do they think we're stronger than them?"

"Because we are, nitwit," Sora said dryily. "We have dad. He is the Avatar, after all. They know he has controlled the Avatar State. Do you really think they'll try to attack without a plan?"

"Don't call me a nitwit."

"I can call you whatever I want to," Sora grunted. "Besides, I'm the youngest. I'm always called names, so it is your turn to be called a name."

Tsukiko rolled her eyes. Here they went again. It was always a fight about nicknames, the Fire Nation, Waterbending, Airbending, food, clothing, space, Sora's air glider, Kya's hair beads, whatever came into mind, they would fight about it. Sometimes she wondered _how_ her parents put up with the other four. Tsukiko always forced herself to behave because of the other four; now she wished her parents finished with Ayi and Ayumi; who were a handful as it was.

"Look! Someone's on one of the decks!" Ayumi pointed to the ship closest to the shore.

Tsukiko reached into her bag and pulled out a telescope her Uncle Sokka got her. She opened it up and focused it on the ship. It was Princess Azula. She groaned. Her scarred face wasn't pleasing, but it was pleasing to the nations who saw the Fire Nation's defeat. Azula was planning something. Her face was in a triumphant scowl; something you would only see the Fire Nation give. Tsukiko became worried.

"What are my nieces doing?"

All five turned their heads to see Sokka standing behind them, smiling at them. He took the telescope from Tsukiko and looked out to where she was. His smile turned to a frown, more of an angered frown, and he sighed. Apparently he knew Azula too well to know that she was just standing there, viewing the landscape. She was observing which part of the wall wasn't as guarded as it should be.

"You girls, stay here. I'm going to go and set up more guards on part of the wall. We can't allow them to get through," he handed the telescope back to Tsukiko, who understood what he was saying.

"Yes, Uncle Sokka!" the younger four said in unison.

"Be careful!" Tsukiko yelled after him. Sokka chuckled; she was like her mother.

Tsukiko stood up and surveyed the other ships. No one had come out and stood on deck yet. She was wondering what in the world Azula was planning. She had to know, because she was just so darn curious. Kya tugged at her skirt, asking her to sit down and just enjoy the view. The sun was in the middle of the sky; it was still afternoon. The water and ice was sparkling perfectly, making the landscape breathtaking. Tsukiko sat down at her sister's wish, and smiled at her.

"We'll be sisters till the end, I promise all of you that, alright?" she told each and every one of them.

"Of course we will be sisters till the end," Sora laughed. "We have the same blood and everything."

"What she meant, silly, was that we will always stick together, until the last one is standing," Ayumi explained.

"Oh," Sora breathed thoughtfully. "I knew that!"

Ayi and Ayumi looked at one another, stifling their giggles. Sora could be so clueless soemtimes. But that was a good thing; she didn't always know what was going on, so that meant she was actually the smartest of all of them. They didn't always want to know what was going on, and she was lucky that way.


	17. Siege of the Southern Water Tribe

**Chapter Sixteen: Siege of the Southern Water Tribe**  
Katara walked about the wall; her daughters Kya and Sora following her happily, singing and telling jokes to her. But Katara just laughed and nodded when she had to. She wans't even paying attention at all. She was more worried about what Sokka had just told her about Azula. That wasn't a good sign at all. If Azula somehow knew what their weaknesses were, then they were in serious trouble.

Just then, Suki came running down the wall. Katara told her to take it easy; that harming herself that way wouldn't be good for the baby. She smiled and accepted her gratitude and care, but there was something more important. They sent a messenger. Katara looked at her, confused. Why would they send a messenger?

"They told us to give up, or fear the destruction of the Southern Water Tribe."

"I'm not letting my people die off."

"Then give up, Katara. They have a massive invasion force; with that kind of power, we can't stop them," Suki had a hand on her stomach. She was trying to tell Katara that she didn't want her child to die like this, even though her child wasn't even born yet.

Katara closed her eyes, turning towards the Fire Nation Navy fleet. Azula was still standing on her ship, but two women joined her in the past hour. Ty Lee and Mai. That was the least of her worries, though. Those two could be handled with ease. They weren't exactly the brightest people in the world; except for Mai. She had smarts inside of her. She was a master of weapons, and if they weren't careful, she probably had some new tricks up her sleeve. Which was likely; it had been eighteen years since they last saw the two in the Earth Kingdom.

"What are you going to do?" Suki asked.

"I am going to stand my ground. Us Waterbenders are strong enough to stop Azula. We did it once before, we can do it again," Katara said strongly. Suki's eyes clouded over with anger and dismay. This wasn't the way to go. "Tell my brother and my husband to get ready for a whole new battle. This will be the final battle of the Southern Water Tribe against the Fire Nation. I'll make sure of it."

Suki nodded; but this wasn't the Katara she was so used to seeing. She had a new fire inside of her. This was something that scared Suki a bit. Kya and Sora, on the other hand, heard the whole conversation, and looked at one another, worried. What would happen?

"Mom, you do realize you are putting all of our lives at stake here, don't you?" Kya asked, keeping Sora quiet.

"I know. But taking risks is a big part of life. If you don't jump, how will you know if it is going to help you or not?" Katara muttered, not turning around to face them.

"But mother!" the girls cried out.

"Girls, go find your sisters. Hang out with them for awhile before the battle. I want you five to be nice to one another. No fighting at all," Katara spoke sternly. The two girls bowed and apologized, then quickly left their mother alone.

Katara stared at Azula's ship. What was she up to? Not only was she trying to take her city, she was trying to kill all of them. Katara wished she had mind reading powers about now; it would have helped her people greatly. Tsukiko came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She was shocked to see her eldest daughter come from the other end of the wall to here.

"What are you doing? Trying to kill every one of us?" Tsukiko hissed. "This isn't how my mother is. I want you to tell Suki that you were wrong. We're going to surrender!"

"Surrendering is the sign of a weak leader! I am not allowing our people to die, Tsukiko! We will win!" Katara shouted at her daughter. Realizing what she had just done, she began to apologize quickly. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart! I truly am! I did not mean to get angry at you!"

"Yes, like you didn't mean to concieve another child without asking us first," Tsukiko ran away from her mother, down the wall, and hurriedly rushed to Hokoru's tent.

"Tsukiko!" Katara hollered after her. "What have I done?"


	18. Battle Continues To Destroy Our Lives

**Chapter Seventeen: Battle Continues To Destroy Our Lives**  
Hokoru looked up as soon as Tsukiko entered his tent. His little sister and brothers all left, knowing what was about to happen. The tension Tsukiko seemed to have brought in warned them to not mess around with their brother at the moment. He stood up and took her in his arms as she began to cry. She buried her face in his chest, trying to not soak his parka.

"What happened?" he muttered, running his hands through her soft hair.

"My mother is going to continue fighting the Fire Nation! She said even though we are weak, we are strong! But they are stronger!" Tsukiko sobbed, looking up into Hokoru's blue eyes.

"Tsukiko, you know that your mother wouldn't put us in danger. She is the most powerful Waterbender I have ever seen," he paused at Tsukiko's look. "After you, of course. But she wouldn't harm us at all. She loves you and all of us."

Tsukiko shook her head. Katara had never done something so wreckless before; it was like her mother had no care in the world for anyone but herself and Aang anymore. She wanted to know why her mother acted so foolishly, like a child. Just like a child. Hokoru sat down, bringing Tsukiko down with him. He tried to calm her as she cried some more, but it wasn't working.

"And she's pregnant - AGAIN!" Tsukiko cried.

"You should be happy about that. They want another child, Tsukiko. What would you do if you were pregnant with a sixth child?"

"I'd be joyous, yes, but I wouldn't do it to ruin my family!"

Hokoru laughed loudly. Tsukiko hadn't changed one bit. She still thought that people were out to get her half the time, and most of them were trying to do wrong things to her. He gently rocked her back and forth, then they both found one another kissing each other passionately. Tsukiko kept moving her hands on his cheeks, while Hokoru allowed his hands to travel down her back.

"Tsukiko! Tsukiko, where are you? Dad wants to talk to you!"

"Drat...it's Sora. I've got to go. I'll see you in a bit, though," Tsukiko gave him one last kiss as she ran out.

"There you are. Dad said that the battle is about to begin again," Sora spoke bravely, her glider staff in one hand. "You best get back to the wall. Oh, and he also said to be happy that you are getting another sibling, and quit acting like such an idiot."

"Thanks for the support."

Sora groaned. Tsukiko _wasn't_ going to give this up, was she? Not until she got her way; which was impossible. Katara was pregnant. There was no turning back. Once a child was conceived, a child was conceived. And there was no doubt that Katara wouldn't kill herself to not have the baby and make Tsukiko happy. Besides, she would be married and out of the house before their new sibling was born.

"Tsukiko, wait for me, at least!" Sora ran off after her older sister. "You are such a brat!"

The wall came into view, and everyone seemed to be staring at Tsukiko as she climbed one of the ropes that allowed people to climb the wall. She hoisted herself up without much difficulty, and walked away from her mother and father. Aang followed her, shoving through the crowd of guards, Waterbenders, and warriors. He grabbed her shoulder and wheeled her about.

"What is the matter with you? Your mother is pregnant, and you are acting like a foolish child! You should be proud! This could be another Airbender! Your mother **wants** another child! She loves raising all of her daughters! What if we have a son? What if you have a brother? Don't you think she would love that even more?" Aang yelled at her. Everyone about them ignored their conversation with respect.

"Yes, father, I do think she'd love that, but what about me? No one pays attention to me anymore!"

"Me! Me me me! That is all you are wishing for, Tsukiko! I swear, if you do not start beha-"

A blast threw Aang off his feet, and Tsukiko almost fell off the wall. She screamed for help, but no one heard her because the cries of Firebenders and Fire Nation soldiers was too much noice to hear a mouse. Her fingers were slowly slipping. She didn't know why she wouldn't Waterbend herself out of the situation, but she couldn't. She was too afraid.

"Tsukiko! Tsukiko!" Aang called out, his heart racing. Where was his daughter. "TSUKIKO? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Daddy!!!"

Aang ran over to the ledge and grabbed Tsukiko's hand as it lost grip of the ledge. He pulled her up quickly, and she wrapped her arms about him, sobbing. She wouldn't stop crying. Aang told her to gather herself; there was a battle to fight. She nodded, wiping her eyes on her parka sleeve, and quickly followed her father to where the rest of the family was.


	19. Don't Leave Me Here To Die

**Chapter Eighteen: Don't Leave Me Here To Die**  
Katara was down in front of the wall, using all the strength she possibly could to fiend off the Firebenders. Aang would have come to join her, but he was protecting Sora. She was a bit young to be left alone to battle. Soon, Katara felt herself being caught around the waist. She kicked and screamed, bringing up water to stop herself from being captured, but it was no use.

"Hush. It's me, Zuko," a voice muttered in her ear.

"Zuko? Let me go!" Katara kicked even harder. "Ouch! Don't grip my waist so hard! I'm pregnant!"

Zuko dropped her at these words. He removed the mask that covered his face, his eyes seemingly distant. Katara had healed his scar once, but it hadn't done any good. The remains around the eye were still there, a light tinge of red. She looked up at him, strands of hair falling all over her face.

"Y-you're pregnant?"

"What of it, Zuko? Get away from my village, now! I don't want to see your face here again! You betrayed me over twenty-two years ago! I can't stand you!" Katara shoved him with a wave of snow that she brought up. She gripped her stomach, crying out in pain. She looked down to find blood coming out of her side. "_No..._"

Zuko, recovering from Katara's attack, saw the blood on her hand and in the snow. He hadn't done that! He swore on his life that he hadn't done that! All he wanted to do was get Katara out of here. He had a crush on the Waterbending beauty still; but he knew that she was married. She was injured. Taking off his helmet, he knelt next to her as tears spilled out of her face.

"I don't want to lose my baby..." she whispered to herself. "What if it is another Airbender? My baby..."

"Katara, I can get you help..."

"Get away from me!" Katara screamed, trying to bring the snow about her up into a fortress to protect herself, but she was too weak. The effects of her burns from when she was fifteen were coming back. Katara coughed furiously. Just at that moment, Hokoru was running past.

"Katara!"

"Get out of here, Hokoru! Go protect my daughter!"

Hokoru wanted to help, but he saw the look in Katara's eyes. What she truly wanted him to do was to go and get Aang for her. He nodded, and ran back the other way. He ran as fast as he could; but it wouldn't be fast enough. Zuko had already picked Katara up and carried her towards the wall. Women that were Waterbenders saw him, and instantly knew who he was by the remaining red from his scar. They told him to let her go, to give her to them.

"I was trying to help," he set her down gently at his feet. Katara cried out in more pain as a stabbing sensation seered through her side. "I-I know of Azula's plan. She wants to kill Katara first, then Aang, then her daughters. I-I want to help!"

"Get away from her, you traitor!" a young girl, about Kya's age, raised an ice dagger in her hand and came forward. She was apparently the eldest of the group. "You don't know what pain you caused her!"

"I didn't mean to betray her. I couldn't help it. I needed my honor back!" Zuko pleaded with them. "My sister was going to kill my uncle; General Iroh."

"The great General Iroh? The one who taught Avatar Aang Firebending?" the girls gasped at the same time.

Zuko nodded. Katara was blacking out; he could tell by her eyes. He needed to get her help and fast. One of the girls came forward and helped Katara up. At that moment, Aang came running forward, and took his wife in his arms. He shook her lightly, trying to keep her focused.

"Katara, don't leave me here," Aang spotted Zuko right next to them. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"I did nothing! I'm here to help! I know of Azula's plan! I know you can't trust me, but now you have to! She is going to kill Katara, then you, then all of your daughters!" Zuko pleaded yet again.

"Don't leave me here...to die, Aang..." Katara muttered.

Everyone paused, and looked at the leader of the Southern Water Tribe. She blacked out in a heartbeat, causing Aang to become filled with anger, worry, and hatred. He carried her as he walked back towards the wall, ordering Zuko to follow him. The girls that helped Katara followed, making sure Zuko didn't try to pull any tricks.


	20. What Lies Beneath The Scar and Lies

**Chapter Nineteen: What Lies Beneath The Scar and Lies**  
Katara moaned. Her eyes opened slowly, and what appeared before her made her want to close them again. Zuko. Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation! How could he be here? That was impossible! She sat up, but fell backwards onto the pillows again as she grasped her side painfully. A sudden thought came to her head:

_My baby!_

"Katara, it's okay," Aang was on her other side, holding her in his arms now. "The baby is fine, the doctor said. He told me that you and the baby aren't in any danger at all. It was an ice dagger that you fell on. Someone left it lying about. It only punctured the skin lightly, but deep enough to cause so much pain and bleeding."

Katara began to cry; not of saddness, of joy. She was so happy that her baby was alright. And that she was alright as well. Her daughters crowded around the bed, talking words of worry. Zuko backed away against the wall, in a corner. He didn't want to make this family meeting a bad one. He realized that the eldest one (the tallest of them all) looked exactly like Katara, only she wore her hair down fully, and her eyes were a bit...grayish. She had a mixture of her father in her, obviously. What was her name again?

"Mom, I'm so sorry I said those things to you before," Tsukiko sat down on the floor next to the bed, resting her head on her mother's free arm. "I didn't mean them at all. I was just so mad that you would keep something so important from us!"

"Tsukiko, sweetie, I didn't know if I was pregnant or not yet. Apparently I truly am, according to the doctor," Katara smiled, and then looked up at her other four daughters. "Yes, you will be having a little brother or sister. Pray to the spirits it is a baby boy, girls. Your father and I would love to have one very much. But if we have another girl, we'll love her all the same."

Every single girl nodded. They seemed to like the idea of having a little brother around. It would take their parents' minds off of them for awhile. And it wouldn't be all girls anymore. They smiled at one another, then looked over towards Zuko.

"Mother, what's _he_ doing in here?" Sora asked, crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue.

"He's a guest of the Southern Water Tribe. He won't do any harm to you or any of our people," Sora was pulled onto Katara's lap by the weak, young mother. "I just wish he would tell us why he decided to leave the Fire Nation for us."

Zuko became rigid. He stood up straighter, but his head was still covered by his long, black hair. He looked depressed; like he was in the dim light of a fire. Katara muttered his name again; the whole family was looking in the corner. Aang had that stare of hatred in his eyes - Zuko HAD betrayed his wife when they were younger. It seemed sensible that they should still hate one another.

"Fire Lord Kocha...wants to kill me," Zuko whispered.

"So you bring that kind of horror and tragedy to my people?" Katara set Sora aside, and tried to stand up, but the pain came back from her wound.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Zuko looked up at the sound of her cry. "I don't want you to!"

Katara rolled her eyes at him. He didn't seriously mean any of it, due to the fact that he never truly listened to her any other time they were with one another. Just as friends, of course. Zuko came out of the dim shadows and into the light; the family seemed to draw back lightly, but they didn't show any fear.

"Kocha won't come here. He is too stupid and too young. He's only sixteen. He's my cousin; a long-lost cousin from my mother's side, but nontheless my cousin. He took the throne after Azula and I supposedly died. Well, his father did at first, but his father died a few months ago, so he took it."

"Liar!" Tsukiko cried out. "You betrayed the whole Fire Nation! You betrayed my mother! How could you do such a thing? You are lying all over again! Tell the truth!"

"I am telling the truth, you little brat!"

"Don't you dare yell at my daughter that way!" Aang stood up, walking about the bed. He now towered over Zuko; shortness back then won today. "My daughters have nothing to do with this. Tsukiko is standing up for her mother; do not pull her into this!"

"I won't, Avatar," Zuko hissed. "But do you think you are worthy to have all of this?"

Katara finally stood up, and gripped Aang's arm. She laid her head on his shoulder, but stared with hatred at Zuko.

"He deserves it all. He put the world back together," Katara whispered. "Like you destroyed it."


	21. The Reason I Came

**Chapter Twenty: The Reason I Came**  
Katara walked through her home, tiding up. The Fire Nation had retreated; only for now, at least. There was still some debate whether they would return or not. The girls were outside, hanging out with Hokoru, especially Tsukiko, and his little siblings. It was all perfect for now. Aang entered the living room where his wife was and leaned against the doorpost, staring at her perfect frame.

"What is it?" Katara looked up, her braid falling over her shoulder. She smiled sweetly at him, and gave a tiny giggle as he walked over and put his hands on her stomach, and then pulled her close. "Aang, we have a guest in our home."

"I know, and who cares? He's a pompous idiot, and I have the right to show affection for the one love of my life, don't I?" Aang muttered in her ear. "Remember after the war, how we used to run around. Your grandmother made me my own parka. Just because she thought I was an idiot for not wearing one."

Katara laughed. Oh yes, she remembered the first time Aang had to be held down to get the parka on. It was the most hilarious moment she had ever seen in her entire life. Not only that, but it was also the fact that it was freezing for Aang. He was shivering throughout the night, actually!

As soon as they began to kiss, Zuko entered the room, rubbing his forehead in agitation. The married couple split apart, with much anger, and sat down on the cushions with a bit of saddness. They allowed him to sit down across from them. He opened his mouth, but closed it again. He was going to say something.

"You can speak, Prince Zuko," Aang said. He was the man of the house. Katara always allowed him to speak to their guests firsts. It was her way of showing respect to Aang.

"I-I actually came here for the reason I had to," Zuko sighed. "And because I wanted to tell Katara something."

"What might that be?" Katara asked, her hand in Aang's.

Zuko was hesitant. It seemed to be an eternity before he opened his mouth again to speak. And the way he spoke seemed to show much fear inside of him. Like he truly didn't want to tell why he had come. Katara gave him a stern look, which caused him to speak in full bravery now.

"I really love Katara. I just had to let it out. All these years. Twenty-two long years... I hadn't said a word to you since the day I betrayed you. The day I almost killed your husband. Back in the underground city of Bai Sing Se."

"The day YOUR sister almost killed Aang," Katara hissed, her ocean blue eyes shut tightly. "I don't want to remember that day, Prince Zuko. You are our guest here; don't bring back horrid memories to us."

"I'm bringing them back for a reason. They could help us against Azula," Zuko muttered, his eyes cast downwards quickly, dodging Aang's glare.

"Don't listen to him," Aang growled. "We defeated Azula before, we can do it again. _Without_ horrible memories that should never be remembered."

Zuko stood up, bowed, and left the room. He was wrong to come and try to help them; wrong to tell the Avatar's wife his love of her. But Katara seemed to hate him more than ever now. He had made the biggest mistake of his life trying to convince her to leave Aang for him. How could he have troubled their family that way?

"Hey, Prince Zuko, sir?"

A tiny voice imprinted in his mind and awakened him out of his trance. He turned about to see the Airbender daughter of Katara and Aang. He smiled at her, and got down on one knee to be eye level with her. She seemed to giggle a little bit, then took his hand.

"I hear you are a Firebender. Can you come and do tricks with air?"

"How can I do tricks with air if I'm not an Airbender?" Zuko chuckled.

"Me, of course! My daddy has taught me everything I know!" Sora giggled.

"Alright, now. But don't get too mad if I can't do anything right!" Zuko laughed as the small girl led him out of the house towards her siblings.


	22. Memories Reside In My Mind

**Chapter Twenty-One - Memories Reside In My Mind**  
_Twenty-Two Years Before In The Catacombs of Bai Sing Se_

"Why did they throw you in here? Oh wait. Let me guess. It's a trap. So when Aang shows up to rescue me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches," Katara made a claw-like motion with her hands, an evil scowl on her face. She was tired of Prince Zuko. He had done so much to her over the past few months. She waited eagerly for Zuko's reply, but none came.

The Prince of the Fire Nation just turned his head to the side slightly, his burnt side of his face appearing to Katara's eyesight. She glared at him so evilly. He had never seen her give such a stare... But her eyes. Oh, those beautiful eyes. The Spirits had taken their time on this little one; he just knew it.

"You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood," Katara waved her hands about.

Zuko became angry. But he kept his cool. He saw her beautiful, long dark brown braid flowing down her back. Oh, Agni, why did she have to be so gorgeous? He knew she was in love with the Avatar. It was always obvious.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he muttered.

"I don't?! How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally. The Fire Nation took my mother away from me," Katara fell onto the ground, sitting upright. She buried her head in her arms and began to sob. How could he truly act this way to someone so much younger than him? Zuko was an evil person.

Zuko felt a pang in his heart instantly. He had hurt the girl he was falling in love with. What he did next was so unreal.

"I'm sorry. That's something we have in common," he turned his head a bit more to the side. A smile crept upon his lips, but it wasn't visible. He noticed Katara raised her head up, and wipe her eyes, but she gave no recognition to turning towards him.

Katara sat on her bed, a hand on her stomach. She looked to the floor. That memory was a good one, truly. But then again, she hated it with all her life. She slowly rubbed her stomach; waiting eagerly for the day her newborn child would arrive. That was months away, though. Just then, she heard a voice of a man laughing and talking to her children. She stood up and walked over to the window, her nightgown trailing behind her. She saw Zuko, holding her youngest daughter up in the air and flying her about. She was squealing like she did with her father. What if... No, she shook that thought instantly. She wasn't going to think about him that way. She hated him still, no matter what.

_Twenty-Two Years Before In the Battle for Bai Sing Se..._

Katara used all her strength before against Princess Azula. Now it was her and Prince Zuko. He gave her an evil glare as he held his fire whips in his hands, which were at his sides. She brought more water into her water whips, and flung them at him. His fire whips interlocked with hers.

"I thought you had changed!" Katara screamed at him, her eyes filled with tears. She was hoping she could have changed him to join their side.

"I have changed," Zuko yelled in a monotonous voice. He then shot a fire blast at the beautiful, graceful Waterbender, who went flying backwards. Her screams were clearly heard by Aang; he jumped out of where Azula had last sent him, and brought out a large, Earth snake.

Aang went towards the Fire Nation siblings, but it was hopeless. A Dai Li agent flung out in front of him and blocked him out. He went flying forwards, skidding to a halt on the ground. Quickly standing up, Aang took a fighting stance, then realized that they were outmatched. Katara had stood up and started a water octopus; a personal favorite of both of theirs. He closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry, Katara," he whispered, but his voice rung out towards Katara's ears. She looked towards him. She mouthed 'no'. Aang was going to let her go! She wasn't going to allow that to happen! But the Dai Li agents surrounded her; there was no way out.

As soon as she saw Aang rise out from the crystal prison he surrounded himself in, she smiled. He had succeeded. But she didn't see Azula behind him. He fell as the lightning hit him; she rushed forward with her Waterbending and caught him. Tears stung her eyes. Zuko had changed; he had become just like his sister - evil.

"Katara? You need to get back into bed," Aang entered their room, putting his hands on his wife's shoulders. "You're freezing. C'mon, let's get you wrapped up."

"Just like you were when I was first pregnant. When I told you," Katara muttered. She didn't turn, put a hand on his or anything. She just spoke. "Remember that night, Aang? You were so excited. You jumped over twenty feet in the air! I laughed so hard, too. But then we had to tell my father, Sokka, Suki, and Gran-Gran."

"Katara, love, are you alright? It seems like you're thinking about something else and talking about another thing at the same time," Aang led her over to the bed and laid her down, her head on his lap. "Get some sleep. Zuko is taking good care of the girls. Hokoru and Suki are out there as well, so there is no need to worry."

"I think we can trust Zuko...He's changed...For good this time," Katara whispered as her eyes gently closed.


	23. The Future Is In Our Hands

**Chapter Twenty-Two - The Future Is In Our Hands**  
Katara woke up to find Aang sleeping on the floor. He was used to not sleeping on the bed, but she still thought that he should have slept with her. She stood up, reaching for her thick nightrobe that usually wrapped about her nightgown. She put it on and held it about her tightly; she walked past her husband, smiling down at him. He still looked like a child when he slept.

"Mommy! Prince Zuko is **so** cool when it comes to Firebending!" Sora came out of her room on an air scooter.

"That's nice, Sora, but you have to be quiet. Your father is still asleep, and air scooters aren't allowed in the house. You know that," Katara smiled at her happily.

As Katara walked down the stairs, she wasn't paying attention; Zuko ran right into her. He blurted out his apologies quickly, and asked if she was hurt in any way. She gave a kind laugh and told him no, that she was perfectly fine. Bumping into one another wouldn't have caused her any injuries.

"You are up quite early, Katara," Zuko muttered.

"I'm always up early. I have five girls to take care of, and I rule my people," Katara gave a warming smile to the Prince of the Fire Nation. "My people wouldn't like a ruler who sleeps in, even if she is pregnant."

Zuko nodded, feeling a knot in his stomach. He hated hearing Katara say 'pregnant'. It wasn't his child, so why was he worrying about all of this? Besides, he was their _guest_. He shouldn't be thinking about their personal life this way. Katara patted his shoulder kindly, then walked the rest of the way down the stairs and entered the kitchen to find her eldest daughter beginning breakfast.

"Hey, mom. Did you sleep well?" Tsukiko gave her cocky smile, blowing strands of her hair out of her soft, tan face.

"Uh, yes, yes I did. Did you make Zuko some breakfast?"

"I'm not that cruel, mother. Of course I made Prince Zuko breakfast. He loved the sea prune stew last night as well. He loves your cooking, if you haven't noticed."

"I didn't..."

Tsukiko laughed, then set up the table as the rest of the breakfast cooked on the fire. Kya and the twins entered the kitchen in a little line; quite cute, really, but they didn't care. They had just woken up, and were yawning and rubbing their eyes. The three middle children hated to be woken up so early. Katara sat all of them down and went up to get Aang. It was too late, though. He was already fully awake, sitting on their bed, his head in his hands. She gave a quizzical look and walked in quickly, also getting ready to get dressed.

"Aang, what is it?"

"I had a horrible nightmare..." Aang muttered, shaking his head. He didn't look up. Katara wanted to see his deep, emotional gray eyes. She loved his eyes terribly.

"Tell me about it," Katara put a hand to his chin and raised his head slightly. His eyes were filled with tears. His face looked so weak and tiny. She let her hand move down his arms, tracing his blue arrow tattoos. "Maybe it'll get your mind off of it."

Aang shook his head. He didn't want his wife to know about his nightmare. But her ocean blue eyes seemed to warm him up inside. He brought her down to the floor, where she laid her head on his leg, allowing him to run his fingers through her soft, dark brown hair.

"Our baby..."

"Aang, you did this with Sora..."

"I know!" Aang roared. "But this was so real. Katara, I don't want to tell you this..."

"Calm down. Tell me..." Katara put a hand to his bare chest. "I can handle it, Aang. I can handle it."

Aang took a deep breath. His wife wasn't going to like this. She truly wasn't. She began to give him a death glare, meaning he had to tell her then and there.

"Our child will be a Firebender..."

Katara laughed. How could their child possibly be a Firebender? That was impossible, wasn't it? She looked at him, then realized he was serious.

"Don't worry about it. If our child is a Firebender, we will love him, or her, just as equally as the rest."

"I know. What I'm worried about is how our daughters will shun the child..." Aang sighed.

"Don't worry. Just be happy for now."


	24. A Blessing Worth Crying Over

**Chapter Twenty-Three - A Blessing Worth Crying Over**  
Nine months. Nine long, anxious months to wait for the new child to arrive. The girls couldn't wait any longer, and began to shuffle about. Tsukiko and Hokoru weren't married yet; they wanted the baby to be at the wedding as well. It seemed a bit awkward if they didn't have one of their siblings there.

Katara had been bedridden for the past month. Her stomach was increasingly large, and yet, it seemed that she was as powerful as ever. Aang never left her; Zuko would help the girls about the house. He had been taken in by the Southern Water Tribe warmly. Many of the Healers had removed the remaining parts of his scar, and now his face was perfectly normal. Tsukiko had made a connection with the middle-aged prince. They were able to talk, laugh, and discuss serious debates without getting angry at one another. Neither of her parents were worried about this; it just showed she was a powerful young woman.

The day of the newborn child's birth was drawing near. Hokoru had taken Sora, Kya, and the twins over to his house that he had built over the months. It was for Katara's comfort, even though she wished her children were with her. Tsukiko and Zuko were making dinner, breakfast, lunch, and several snacks in-between, for the pregnant woman. Aang was still in their room with her, discussing names for their child. Katara's face glowed with the look of an expectant mother. Aang remembered that look so much. It had come and gone with all of their daughters.

"Aang, promise me you won't let the girls miss this. Let them be in the house, please? Downstairs, waiting for their new sibling to be born," Katara asked the day before th baby was to be born. Aang looked at his wife's pleading eyes. They were filled with love, compassion, care, and happiness. She did want the girls to be in the house at least when their child was born.

"Alright, I'll have Hokoru bring them back. I'm sure they'll be happy to know that they can be here when their newest sibling is born."

But the girls weren't able to get home on time. A blizzard had hit, being the middle of winter, obviously, and no one was able to enter or leave any homes. Katara, frightened by the storm and not seeing her daughters, had caused too much stress on herself and went into labor. Luckily Tsukiko, knowing what to do thanks to her youngest sister's birth, asked Zuko to warm the water in the barrel in the kitchen, and bring some up in a bowl. She grabbed towels and a blanket while Aang comforted his wife. Katara was in serious pain. It seemed like too much for her. Aang told her that she had to push, she just had to.

"I can't..." Katara breathed. "I feel so weak, Aang."

"Katara, don't give in on me, please. I need you, the girls need you. The world needs you," Aang whispered, kissing his wife's hand.

Katara nodded, gulping. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead as she began to do what her daughter told her to. Zuko stood in the corner behind the bed, worrying for Katara. She looked like she was in so much pain. He wanted to help, but Aang told him it was best if he stayed out of the way. Out of nowhere, Katara cried out his name.

"Yes?" Zuko straightened up.

"I'm sorry if I ever doubted you - ah!" Katara screamed as Tsukiko told her to push again. Zuko stared at her with wonder in his eyes. "You _are_ a good friend!"

Zuko smiled, and walked around the bed, and held Katara's hand. She squeezed it tightly as the final push came, and she gasped for air. The baby boy's cries could be heard throughout the house. Tsukiko wrapped him in the dark blue, almost black, blanket that his mother had made for him. Aang gently took the boy out of Tsukiko's arms and carried him up to Katara, who began to cry. She had always wanted a boy.

"What should we name him?" Aang whispered as he held his first son. Katara smiled, her finger being held by the tiny baby's hand. Tears still fell down her cheeks as she listened to the baby's cooing at his father's hold.

"I know the perfect name..." Katara whispered. "Ken'Ichi."

Ken'Ichi meant 'strong first son'. It was the perfect name for the baby boy; his grip around his mother's finger was tight. She cried as she held him for the first time, and kissed his black head. He had his father's hair. The hair his father would have if he did have hair, of course. His eyes were a vibrant blue, with a hint of gray in them. His skin was a tan color, just like his mother's.

"Ken'Ichi...That is a perfect name," Aang whispered, kissing his wife.


	25. Wedding Bells

**Chapter Twenty-Four - Wedding Bells**  
"Ouch! Not so hard, mother!"

"Tsukiko, your dress has to fit your form. I hate it when you fidget- stop moving and I won't prick you on accident!" Katara snapped at her daughter, pins on her apron as she hemmed her daughter's white wedding gown.

"Alright, I'll stop. I'm just afraid you are going to poke me to death..."

Katara gave her daughter a stern stare through the mirror, then continued on hemming. She was still a bit chubby from the birth of Ken'Ichi, but taking care of six children would bring her form back in no time. Aang entered, carrying the sewing supplies his wife had asked him to get out of the attic. He set it down on the low table next to the mirror, and smiled at Tsukiko.

"Just like your mother..."

Katara blushed, giving a tiny laugh. Tsukiko was a spitting image of Katara at eighteen, except her hair wasn't as long. Katara's had been below her waist, and it still was. Tsukiko kept her hair a little bit below her shoulders, and it was in bouncy curls that picked up every shimmer of light. Aang shook his head with a smile, and left the two alone. Just then, Sora came in the room holding Ken'Ichi, who was fast asleep.

"Mommy! Ken'Ichi won't wake up!"

Sure enough, as soon as she spoke loudly, Ken'Ichi began to cry. Tsukiko covered her ears, her mother pricked herself, deep, in the finger, cursing under her breath, and the twins came in the room, wondering what had happened. Sora stared at her little brother. She didn't know how babies acted yet. She was still the youngest child who hadn't learned a thing about babies as she grew up. She murmured sorry and handed her baby brother to her mother, who bounced him very lightly in her arms.

"Shsh, now, Ken'Ichi. It's alright. Sora wasn't trying to hurt you or anything. That's alright, my baby boy. That's alright," Katara whispered, kissing his forehead. All the girls looked at her with pride. Their mother was always so calm about everything she did. Aang entered as soon as he heard Ken'Ichi calm down, Kya behind him, tears in her eyes.

"What happened to our daughter?"

"She tried to slide down an ice hill she made again," Aang put a hand on her head and brought her forward. "I'm going to clean her up. She has some cuts and bruises on her knees, but that's about it."

"Her forehead is bleeding, honey."

Aang bent down and sighed, taking his shirt sleeve and wiping off her forehead slowly. She gave a cry, the pressure of her father's sleeve hurting the gash. He took Kya out of the room, and into hers to clean her up as best as he could. Katara handed Ken'Ichi to Ayumi, who smiled at her baby brother happily, and Ayi followed closely behind her. Sora followed like a little puppy, skipping along the way. Katara turned back to Tsukiko, who sighed with relief.

"Now, let's finish this dress. I'm sure Hokoru will love this during the banquet."

"About the banquet...I don't want fish to be there during the appetizers, mom."

"There wasn't going to be fish, Tsukiko. I promised you, told you, and asked you a million times."

"Oh, yes, right..." Tsukiko blushed, straightening the sleeves of her dress. She smiled at her mother via the mirror, and when her mother said done, she twirled about.

The wedding gown was a light, silvery blue. It had a rectangular neckline, and fur lined the wrists and the hem. Her necklace was visible no matter what, and on the neckline there was a tiny diamond in the shape of a water droplet. Her father had found that when he was a child, still traveling the world. Katara had put it on her wedding gown as well, and she now moved it to her daughter's. Aang entered; Kya was bandaged up and already back outside. He stopped in his tracks as his daughter turned around, running to him. She gave him a tight hug, but he still stood there, shocked.

"Is this my wife or my daughter? Because you two look _exactly_ alike."

"Oh, Aang, it's your daughter," Katara sighed, shaking her head as she cleaned up everything. She walked over to her husband and gave him a warm, passionate kiss. She then left the two in the room, smiling at Zuko as he entered.

Zuko nodded at Aang, who just nodded back. Tsukiko, on the other hand, excited that Zuko came in, twirled about, showing him her beautiful gown. He smiled approvingly; she was going to make Hokoru a very happy man. She was exactly like her mother. He wished he was Katara's wife now, but that was impossible to change. Katara was into Aang way too much, and Aang would never let her leave.

"Hokoru will be happy to see you like that," Zuko spoke.

"Wait until you see the parka for the wedding ceremony! It's beautiful! Mom and some other women are sewing it together for me, and it'll be done in two days! Just on time for the wedding!" Tsukiko clapped her hands together. "I can't wait to be a wife..."

Aang and Zuko looked at one another, chuckling. Zuko left, followed by Aang. Tsukiko stood in front of the mirror, swishing her dress back and forth. It was all too surreal. She always dreamed of this day. The day she would get married. And now it was finally happening.


	26. Rush

**Chapter Twenty-Five - Rush**  
Sora moaned and groaned about being forced into a blue dress. She hated wearing dresses. It was like a prison to your feet. You couldn't move them the right way, you couldn't run, and you definitely couldn't rough house in them. Nor could you Airbend properly, either, without the skirt flying up. Aang laughed at how made his daughter was, grumbling as she stomped down the stairs and into the living room, where Kya and Ayumi were sitting, all dressed up and ready for the wedding.

"Look at my three girls. All so beautiful. I'm glad you are respecting the traditions, Sora," Aang patted his daughter's shoulder, not wanting to mess up her hair. "It's hard for you to do so, I know."

"Hard? Sheesh, daddy, I would have never noticed if I was allowed to **Airbend** in this stupid thing!" Sora picked up the dress' hemline and dropped it back down.

"Be respectful of your culture!" Kya hissed. "You are part of the Water Tribe as well!"

Sora rolled her eyes. Whatever. She was more an Airbender than anything else, so why did she have to be dressed in something that wasn't of her own people. She shook her head, then groaned as Ayi came down, dressed like her sister. Great, she couldn't tell them apart because Ayi had to get rid of the silver streak in her hair for the wedding.

_Why don't they just dress us all up in big huge hairbows and say, 'Oh, look! It is Aang and Katara's daughters!'_ Sora thought, crossing her arms and slouching.

Katara came down the stairs, looking gorgeous as usual. Aang kissed her, smiling. He asked if Tsukiko was going to be alright with Zuko bringing her over to the hall, where the whole town was at right now. Tsukiko didn't mind. She loved Zuko like an older brother, really. She was glad Zuko was helping with the wedding actually.

"That's good."

"Sora, sit up straight and fold your hands in your lap! You are ruining your dress!" Katara snapped. She eyed her other three daughters, and nodded at them approvingly. Ken'Ichi was in his cradle. She picked him up out of his warm bed and wrapped him in a light red blanket. Everyone knew in the village now he was going to be a Firebender, and they were proud of the two parents for it. They had three bending types in their family. One more child, and it would be possible that it was an Earthbender.

"Are we ready, girls?" Aang asked, taking Sora and Kya's hands.

"Yes, dad!" all said in unison.

Everyone followed Aang and Katara out of the house. Meanwhile, Tsukiko was upstairs, tying on her necklace after putting on her parka. She slowly wrapped her hair in a braid around her head, then added the crystal that was to stick in the center of her forehead. It showed that she was pure, ready to be a mother, and ready to be married. Zuko was sitting on her bed, doing small tricks with fire and his fingers. She rolled her eyes at him, then asked when they were supposed to go.

"In thirty minutes."

"We're supposed to wait that long?"

"Hokoru goes in twenty minutes after your family arrives, then you arrive ten minutes later. It is as simple as that, your mother told me."

"Great," Tsukiko sat down next to him. "So...what's the Fire Nation like? I never asked you that."

"Eh, it's okay," Zuko shrugged his shoulders. He sounded like a teenager, bored out of his mind. "Nothing special about it except for the fact it hardly ever rains. The humidity is unbearable; the soot and ash from the volcanoes is disgusting. But I grew up in the heart of the Fire Nation, where volcanoes were far from. The grass was greener than you could imagine there, and it was pleasant to grow up in. The weather was perfect all the time, because we were on the ocean."

"Sounds nice," Tsukiko nodded.

_Nice when you love it. It's a horrible place, young girl. You don't want to see it._

Zuko wanted to say that, but it would have been too harsh for Tsukiko on her wedding day. He just smiled at her as she asked him some more questions about his people and his culture, and answered them happily. Tsukiko was intrigued at the fact they had royalty. She said she was like royalty almost, because her mother was in charge of the whole village, but it wasn't anything that big.

"Yes, your mother is a pretty good leader," Zuko muttered.

"Oh! Thirty minutes!" Tsukiko hopped up.

"Shoot, we have to get going now!" Zuko said, grabbing his parka that Katara made for him.

"I can't believe we're going to be late!" Tsukiko cried.

"No, we aren't!"


	27. Forever Yours

**Chapter Twenty-Six - Forever Yours**  
Hokoru wasn't worried the least bit as they waited for Tsukiko and Zuko to come through the doors. But the fact she was with Prince Zuko worried him. He knew Aang was going to lead her down the aisle, like every respectable father would, yet his mind kept telling him to think more on Zuko than his future father-in-law.

"Don't worry, she'll be here, Katara," Aang held his wife's hands in his own as she was sobbing in the back of the hall, where Tsukiko would be given a last minute lookover to see if she was perfect. "We trust Zuko. He hasn't harmed any of our girls since he has arrived. Do you really think he would do that now?"

"No, but she is never late to anything!" Katara sobbed into one of her hands. Her own daughter - late. Impossible! The twins came back to their parents, Ayumi's arms crossed. She was bored still, and very mad. She gave a grunt, blowing the strands of her black hair out of her eyes.

"Where's Tsukiko? She is never late to anything!"

Katara looked at her husband with an 'I told you so' look. Aang shrugged his shoulders innocently, like he didn't mean to be wrong. Which he didn't. As soon as they stopped giving one another evil looks, Tsukiko and Zuko came bursting through the doors. Katara quickly patted off all the snow from the hem of Tsukiko's gown, then straightened up her hair and make-up. Finally, it was time for her to go down the aisle and be married. Katara snuck inside and sat down, taking Ken'Ichi from Kya's arms. Zuko sat behind them, smiling. Katara thanked him so much for getting Tsukiko there.

"No problem. Though she is a curious young woman. She loved hearing about the Fire Nation."

"She asked about your nation?" Katara's mouth fell open.

"Only a few questions. Nothing serious. What it was like to live there, how the weather was. That type of thing," Zuko reassured the worrying mother.

"Oh, thank the Moon and Ocean Spirits!" Katara sighed, and turned around.

The wedding went without a single problem. It was so beautiful. The flower girl, dressed in a darker blue than Tsukiko was, would continuosly drop the basket she had and picked it up quickly; but the process would continue. Hokoru couldn't keep his eyes off of Tsukiko, even when he had to turn and face the guests to announce that he would always protect his wife, no matter what. Katara and Aang kept looking at one another, completely happy. Nothing could have made them more prouder to be her parents.

"I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher told the two, and Hokoru and Tsukiko kissed one another happily.

The whole crowd of guests clapped and Tsukiko's parents cried. It was a joyous moment for all of them. The wedding banquet was just as happy, only Tsukiko was able to show off her gown. Everyone sighed at the sight of the young woman, who carried herself highly. She was the newest married woman in the village; she was in the high place now. Hokoru couldn't have been happier. He had a priceless jewel. Tsukiko was one many of the younger Waterbenders had been after for awhile, but now was even better. He was the leader of the normal warriors, since he wasn't a bender himself, and all the young men were jealous of the man who took their young boyhood crush away.


	28. A Whole New World

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: A Whole New World**  
Katara sighed as she packed up her daughter's room. Tsukiko wouldn't be returning anymore to their home to sleep at night; it was now Ken'Ichi's new room. She wiped away a few tears on her long dress sleeves, sniffling a bit as well. Aang entered the room, holding a few of Tsukiko's parkas that she would need on her trip back over to Hokoru's original home.

"Oh, Katara, what is it?" Aang set the parkas down and wrapped his arms about his wife's waist. "Tsukiko will visit. I promise you that! Her love for her family won't ever change, either. You remember that, my one and only Waterbending Beauty."

"Aang, quit taunting me," Katara sniffled, wiping her eyes again. "Our first child, our first daughter, is leaving us. To another village. She is going to be the leader alongside her husband. It will be a difficult few years for her. I hope she gets settled in easily."

Aang chuckled. Of course their daughter would settle in easily; this was Tsukiko they were talking about. The master of organization, and whatever else that had to do with being perfect. Tsukiko entered the room at this thought, nodding to her parents. She had matured over the past few weeks since the wedding. Hokoru followed his wife happily, whistling as his new sister-in-law, Sora, hung from the back of him. He was giving her a "horsey ride" as she had called it. She giggled as he plopped her down on the bed, which would be taken out for Ken'Ichi's crib.

"Well, well, I have my wife, my parents, and my sister! This is quite a wonderful gathering in here!" Hokoru chuckled to himself, but then heard all of them turn their backs. They weren't happy with Tsukiko leaving; Tsukiko on the other hand walked over to Hokoru and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry if I'm causing any of you discomfort in taking away your daughter. It's tradition, though. Katara, you know that."

"I told you a thousand times, Hokoru, call me mom or mother!" Katara silently giggled. "I hate it when you call me 'Katara.' I'm your mother-in-law! Start acting like I'm your mother!"

Hokoru nodded, watching as they all set things away. He wasn't to help pack; it was against the tradition since he would be the one towing it all out to the canoe. Tsukiko finally set her last dress inside the pack she had, and sighed. It was time for her to leave where she had been growing up for nineteen years. She turned to her father and hugged him tightly, crying. Katara kept kissing her daughter's cheeks repeatedly. All of her sisters gave her one last big group hug, with Tsukiko in the middle as always. Ken'Ichi gurgled, not knowing what was going on but began to cry himself from seeing all the tears.

"Aw, Ken'Ichi..." Tsukiko muttered. "Mom, please tell him about me as he gets older. I won't be able to come for a few years. You know that. I have to have my first child before I return. And I don't know how long that'll be until then. I love all of you very much. Especially you, Sora."

Tsukiko knelt in front of her youngest sister, pulling her into a hug. The young Airbender's grayish-blue eyes welled up with tears as her lower lip quivered. She didn't like seeing people leave. Especially her sister. Tsukiko tightened her embrace as Sora muttered she would master Airbending just for her when she would be able to return. Tsukiko nodded; that was what she wanted to hear.

"You help Ken'Ichi grow strong, you hear me?" Tsukiko whispered. "Just like how I taught you to do somersaults and whatever else. Just this time, teach him to not burn down everything. Teach him to be calm like the wind; just like you and father. Be a good older sister. You are the biggest influence on him since you are the youngest of all of us girls. I love you as much as I love Waterbending itself, Sora. Be a good, good, good girl."

With that, Tsukiko climbed into the canoe and Hokoru pushed off. The family of seven on the shore waved good-bye. The twins wiped their eyes silently, not letting sobs out. Kya ignored the boat after the first few minutes, and began to Waterbend the ocean and ice; it was her way of coping with separation from her sister. Sora wanted to use her air glider to rush after her sister and go with her, but Aang held on firmly to his daughter's arm. Katara cried, waving. Aang just stood there, grim looking. He didn't want his family to be torn apart after eighteen years, but it had to be done.


	29. Dreams

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Dreams**  
Katara couldn't seem to sleep properly. Aang would pull her close and fall back to sleep himself, but he would always wake up again to find she had wiggled away. She was the master at 'wiggling away'. He loved that about her. She was a master at many things: being a Waterbender, a mother, a cook, and downright being a woman. He decided to let her be, and rolled over onto his other side and slept into a world of his own dreams.

_Katara was in the frozen and barren lands of the North Pole. She noticed she was fourteen again. She was in the Spirit Oasis. Behind her was a young Aang, about twelve, in the Avatar State. She backed up towards him. Something wasn't right, she could just tell. She wanted to pull him out of the Avatar State, but that would be wrong. She knew he was in there for a reason._

Just then, a voice rang out through the large enclosure. She whipped about to find Prince Zuko, ready to attack. She braced herself, but instead, a wall of ice protected her. Zuko seemed furious, and he attacked with even more strength. Katara was using all her Waterbending powers that she could bring, then she realized that the moon was out. She had the advantage.

With one strike of an ice dagger, Zuko fell to the ground. Katara gasped, looking down at the bloody piece of ice. She dropped it instantly, her hands over her mouth. What had she just done? She looked back over at Aang, and noticed that he was out of the Avatar State, staring at the ice dagger. He shook his head, tears spilling out.

"Why Katara? He was our enemy, but why?" his voice whispered.

Everything about Katara became blurry. Aang turned into a whisp of smoke. She ran towards him, crying out his name. Then, she turned into her twenty-two-year-old self. She was more developed, much more beautiful, and her eyes shone with happiness. She held a little girl in her arms; Tsukiko. She twirled her about in the air, laughing as her four-year-old daughter giggled.

"Aw, you are just too cute to be my daughter!" Aang cooed from the side. He smiled at his young wife, who's dark brown hair went down below her waist as she twirled her daughter about. "And my wife is too gorgeous to be my wife."

"Aang, you are such a jealous man, you know that?" Katara laughed, setting her daughter down. She ran over to her father, smiling.

Out of nowhere, both disappeared. Katara gasped, backing up. She put a hand to her stomach, and realized she had turned thirty-six. She was pregnant with Ken'Ichi. She looked around, and found Zuko walking towards her. He wrapped his arms about her, smiling.

"Hello, my sweet dear. How are you this morning?"

Katara shoved him away. What was going on? She hated Zuko, even though he helped with so much, she still hated him. She ran away, before tripping and looking up. She had changed again. She was much older now. At least in her fifties'. She saw a young boy with jet black hair and gray eyes. It was a twenty-six-year-old Ken'Ichi. He took up a fireball in his hand, and shoved it into his mother's face.

Katara sat up, screaming. Aang was out of bed, awake and probably outside, playing with Sora and holding Ken'Ichi lovingly. Ayumi entered the room, and looked at her mother. She was sweating all over. She walked over to the bed, her head cocked to the side. What was wrong with her?

"Mama, are you alright?" Ayumi asked, putting a hand on her mother's.

"Yes," Katara breathed. "Yes, Ayumi. I'm alright. Go on now. I have to get dressed."

"Okay, mama, but if you need anything-"

"I know. Call one of my beautiful daughters."


	30. Memories of Long Ago

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Memories of Long Ago**  
Katara sat at the dinner table, a cup of hot ginseng tea in her hands. Aang came in from outside, noting that his wife looked tired, afraid, and worried about something. He sat down next to her, pouring himself a cup of his wife's best tea. She didn't even notice that Aang had sat down until he set the teapot onto the mat that kept it from burning the table. She looked into his eyes, her own were worn out and depressed.

"What's the matter, dear?" Aang muttered, taking her hand from the tea cup and holding it in his own two large hands. He felt that she was shaking. Out of nowhere, she began to cry, and fell into his arms. "Katara. Katara, Katara, Katara! Pull yourself together, honey. What's wrong? Tell me."

"I had a dream about Ken'Ichi. He-he murdered me, Aang! He murdered me with his Firebending!" Katara sobbed, burying her head into Aang's chest and wiping her eyes on his shirt. She couldn't help but cry. It was just too painful to think that her only son would become a murderer. She never meant to do anything wrong by having another child. Was that her way of being punished? To be killed by her last child, who was her only son?

"Katara, don't think of that!" Aang whispered, kissing her forehead several times as he cradled her in his arms. "Ken'Ichi will be brought up right, I promise. I won't teach him anything that a Firebender was taught during or before the war. I'll teach him things I know, and tell him that what he is learning is to be used in self-defense, or when fighting enemies. He will never use it around you or his sisters if he does. Only when he is showing you all new tricks."

Katara nodded, but tears still came out. Aang calmed her by whispering soothing words that he used to tell her when he was courting her after the war. She smiled, laughing and giggling. He even remembered a few little lines of a joke he told.

"Okay, okay, what did the penguin say to the iceberg?" Aang asked.

"I don't know, love, what?" Katara replied, an eyebrow raised at how childish her grown husband was acting.

"Why are you so cold? Did I do something wrong?"

Katara just blinked as Aang laughed. That wasn't exactly funny, but it was funny that Aang tried. She gave a polite giggle, wiping her eyes. Aang kissed her, causing them both to laugh lightly as they passionately upped the romance. Ayami entered, but she backed away slowly. Her parents needed some time alone together.

"Remember our first kiss?" Katara whispered, her lips still close to Aang's.

Aang nodded, running his hands up and down Katara's back. He remembered that kiss the most. It was so long ago in that cave when they had gotten lost and Aang almost ruined his future with Katara. But that was meant to happen, he supposed. He was probably meant to screw up what he was saying.

"We were in the Cave of Two Lovers, and you and I, along with Appa, were separated from Sokka, Momo, and the Hippies. We entered the tomb of the two lovers, and you read the story to me. Then, the large wall relief behind us said 'Love is brightest in the dark'. You came up with the idea that if we kiss in the dark, we might be able to find our way out. I said some things that I shouldn't have, and you got furious with me. About twenty minutes later, our light was about to burn out. I asked what we were going to do, and you said, what can we do? The next thing I knew, I was staring into your eyes, your hand was on mine as you slowly took my other hand, and slowly came towards me.

"Then...the light went out. Our lips met, and when those crystals lit up, I knew the one I was to marry was you," Aang smiled, and kissed her again.

"You always tell that story so passionately with hope!" Katara smiled, giggling, and kissed him with full force.


	31. As Time Goes On

**Chapter Thirty - As Time Goes On**

Katara went about the house cleaning and making sure everything was just as it was. Ken'Ichi was in his cradle in the living room, where Ayami was sitting working on her needlepoint. She only did it to make her mother happy, and she actually enjoyed it a little bit. Katara was also cooking at the same time, while Sora sat in the kitchen working on her studies. Her father had given her a few old collections of Air Monk Journals, and she was reading the Nuns' diaries at the moment. She was fascinated by the history and culture of the women of the Air Nomads.

"Mama," Sora piped up. She bounced in her seat, smiling. "Can Papa take me to the Western Air Temple some day?"

"Oh, Sora," Katara straightened up from bending over to get something out of a cabinet. "He can't. That is on the opposite side of the Fire Nation, and...well, you know what happened a few months ago. It wouldn't be proper to go out and take you there when we are on the brink of another war."

"Another war, Mama? There was a war before?" Sora then laughed. "Oh, I forgot. Okay, Mama. I won't ask again."

Katara smiled, chuckling and shaking her head as she turned back around. Sora always said that she would never ask twice, yet the next hour or so, Sora would be skipping into whatever room they were in and ask yet again. Aang and Katara never minded the fact that she was always wanting something. She was young, growing, and curious. One day, though, she hoped her daughter could see the Western Air Temple without the threats of the Fire Nation. One day, she hoped her daughter could have Fire Nation friends to visit in the Fire Nation. And one day, she hoped that the Air Nomad race would thrive again. There was always that chance that it would happen, if Sora continued. Aang and Katara would try one more time in three years for another child, and hopefully, that child would be an Airbender.

"Katara, honey, I have to go to Bai Sing Se for a few days. You sure you'll be okay with the girls?" Aang entered the kitchen, wrapping his arms about Katara's waist as she kneaded dough. "I might take Sora along, but it's pretty much serious business, and I wouldn't be able to train her much."

"No, I'll keep Sora here. And I will be fine with the girls and Ken'Ichi. One day you'll be able to take him on your travels," Katara smiled, still kneading the dough. She felt Aang's lips kiss her neck and stay there for a few seconds. "Okay, okay. I know what you want. But it'll have to wait. Let me finish this here..."

Katara pounded the dough into the pan, causing it to instantly form into the shape of bread. She turned about in Aang's arms, showing flour in strands of bangs that had escaped her often neat hair. She kissed Aang passionately, careful not to get flour on him. Her hands were pure white, as they were often tan. Aang laughed as she watched his wife sneeze from the flour that surrounded her nose. He wiped it off, then kissed her nose softly.

"I'll be back soon, promise," Aang said with another kiss.

"Oh, you better, or I'll be getting you back somehow!" Katara laughed, hitting him on the shoulder with one of her towels. Sora and Ayami were peeking in, both pale at the sight of their mother and father flirting as if they were teenagers. "You two! Sora, back to your studies, Ayami, back to your needlepoint and watching Ken'Ichi!"

"Yes, Mama!" the girls said in unison, and disappeared. Katara chuckled, and smiled at her husband as he left the kitchen to go pack up then head out on Appa.


End file.
